Teen TitansYu Yu Hakusho: Titanic Spirits
by Rider Paladin
Summary: When Trigon makes his presence known in the human realm, the Titans must team with the Reikai Tantei to stop him.
1. Titans and Detectives

Teen Titans/Yu Yu Hakusho: "Titanic Spirits" Chapter 1: "Titans and Detectives" 

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, both the various comic incarnations and the current animated series, do not belong to me. Yu Yu Hakusho, both the manga and the animé, do not belong to me.

Author's notes: My friend Lady Hikari and I have long fantasized about a meeting between the Titans and Reikai Tantei. Lady Hikari believes that Hiei would be a good boyfriend for Raven, given that both of them are dark, demonic, and broody. After a while, I was converted to the same mode of thinking. That's the foundation of this crossover, and also, Lady Hikari and I worked out the plot and details for this story together.

Also, this is going to be NC-17 for an upcoming lemon scene. For now, it teeters between PG-13 and R.

Timeline: For Teen Titans, after season 1. For Yu Yu Hakusho, after the Dark Tournament. I haven't seen any YYH episodes after the end of the Dark Tournament; hell, I haven't even seen the end of the Dark Tournament itself yet, but I already know how it's going to end. Besides, everything else afterward gets a bit confusing for me.

Today was an ordinary day for the Teen Titans. Robin and Starfire sat in the living room, Beastboy and Cyborg were playing videogames, and Raven was in her room, supposedly meditating.

"I am worried about Raven, Robin," Starfire said.

"Why?" Robin asked.

"She has been more withdrawn than usual, and the last time I tried to speak to her, she yelled, 'Leave me the hell alone,'" Starfire replied.

Robin raised an eyebrow underneath his mask. "Raven actually lost her temper with you?"

"Yes," Starfire replied. "It is very unusual, coming from her. I fear something is drastically wrong with her."

"Maybe I should try to talk to her," Robin said. He stood up and went to the door to Raven's room. He knocked. "Raven? Are you in there?"

"Go away," the dark monotone voice replied on the other end.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

The door slit open, and Robin could see glowing red eyes on the other side, set in an ashen gray face that had a mouthful of fangs.

"I said . . . GO AWAY!" Raven shouted, her voice not even human anymore.

"Ok . . . I'll go . . ." Robin said and departed.

Cyborg and Beastboy joined Robin and Starfire in the living room. "What's up with Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"We do not know," Starfire replied.

"Probably PMSing," Beastboy said.

"What does it mean, 'PMSing'?" Starfire asked in that cutely innocent voice that Robin utterly adored.

Robin looked aghast, then glared at Beastboy.

"What?" Beastboy asked.

Robin sighed. "PMS means 'premenstrual syndrome.' The only thing I actually know about it, being that I'm not female, is that girls get kinda irritable during that period."

"Oh," Starfire said. "We have something like that on Tamaran, but I do not believe it has the same name."

Suddenly, there was an alert flashing on the monitor of the giant computer.

"It's Inferno!" Robin shouted. (A/N: "Inferno" is a completely original villain, not one already present in the DC comics or animated universe.)

[Insert Japanese TT theme song]

By the time the Titans reached the downtown plaza, fires were already everywhere.

"There he is!" Robin shouted. He leaped at Inferno, a man with spiked crimson hair and golden eyes, and somersaulted for a flying kick.

Inferno's only response was to generate a wave of fire that sent Robin flying back, and singed the bare skin of his arms.

Starfire flew at him, firing starbolts. Inferno dodged each and every one of them, then shot fireballs back at her.

Beastboy turned himself into a Komodo dragon and leaped on Inferno. The aforementioned pyrokinetic generated a flaming aura that threw Beastboy off him. The breath knocked out of him, Beastboy returned to human shape.

Cyborg shifted his arm into plasma cannon mode and fired plasma blasts at Inferno. Inferno dodged and created a flaming bird that swooped down on Cyborg and clutched him within its talons.

"Not a good idea to be made out of metal," Inferno mocked, "especially since even the toughest metals melt when the surrounding environment is hot enough!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, using her shadow-telekinetic powers to douse the flaming bird. Cyborg was soon caught by Raven's telekinetic grip and gently lowered to the ground.

"Thanks, Raven," Cyborg said.

"You're welcome," Raven replied. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She levitated a minivan and motorcycle at Inferno, but both melted under the heat of his flames. Then she herself felt the "flames of hell" as Inferno shot a barrage of fireballs at her.

Inferno stalked toward her. "Ready to give up yet?"

Raven felt it inside her, rising, boiling. "Don't come any closer," she warned, her face turned away from him.

Inferno charged up a fireball and took two more steps.

"Fool," she snarled and with a hideous roar, she whirled to face him, eyes glowing red and fangs replacing her teeth. Shadows surrounded her, levitating her high above Inferno. The shadows extended from beneath her cloak and wrapped around Inferno, clutching him.

Inferno charged up his flames, but they were smothered by the cold darkness.

"What's the matter?" Raven asked, her voice inhuman and cold. "Do these shadows frighten you?" A tendril of darkness extended and sharpened into a stiletto point.

"Raven!" Beastboy shouted. "Snap out of it!"

"Yeah!" Cyborg agreed. "You can do it! Don't let it win!"

Raven glared down at Inferno with cold blood-red eyes. "You like fire so much? Where you're going, there's always fire."

Then the shadow-stiletto pierced Inferno through the chest and emerged out of his back.

"Raven! No!" Starfire shouted, dismayed.

It was that which finally snapped Raven out of it. The shadows retreated, returning Raven to her normal height and the blood-red glow faded from her eyes, revealing confused violet orbs. She looked down at Inferno with an expression resembling horror.

Robin rushed over to Inferno. "He's dead."

"I did this?" Raven asked, disbelieving.

"Yeah," Robin replied, his voice tinged with shock and horror, but surprisingly enough, no anger. Not toward Raven at least.

"Aw, man," Beastboy said. "Raven, what did you do to him?"

Raven turned to Beastboy and growled, her eyes turning red again.

It was then that a sinister voice chuckled.

"Who's there?!" Robin asked, Birdarang in hand.

An impossibly tall figure walked towards the Titans. As he got closer, they could see that his skin was red, his hair was silver, and he had four golden eyes where two should be. Not to mention that his only concealing garment was a loincloth.

"Not you . . ." Raven uttered, her voice filled with a mixture of anger, hatred, repulsion, and slight terror.

"Yes, it is I, my beloved daughter," Trigon said. "How I have missed you."

"And I have not missed you at all," Raven replied.

"So you are Raven's father," Starfire said. "I wish I could say it is nice to meet you, but knowing of your terrible deeds, I cannot."

"So Raven has told you about me," Trigon said.

Robin was utterly confused. "You're Raven's father?"

"Old news to us," Cyborg said, referring to himself and Beastboy.

"Yes, I am," Trigon confirmed. "And I am the one who can tell you what is behind Raven's recent mood swings."

"What?" Robin asked.

"You see, demons and humans are both capable of reproducing," Trigon explained, "but the circumstances preceding demonic reproduction and human reproduction are subtly different. Humans have fertility cycles, in other words, it is once every month they are able to conceive. Demons are somewhat different. Instead of fertility cycles, we have mating cycles. Once demons have sufficiently matured, their instincts are focused on finding suitable mates. The hormonal increase, as you humans would call it, makes them more aggressive and violent, as you've undoubtedly seen with Raven."

"If Raven finds her mate, will she become pregnant after they have sexual intercourse?" Starfire asked.

"It is possible she will, and possible that she won't," Trigon replied. "After all, a mating cycle is a mating cycle, though female demons may sometimes be fertile during one particular cycle or another. It all depends on the woman herself. Oh, one more thing."

"What?" Robin asked.

"A demon's mating cycle will lead him or her only to a specific person," Trigon replied. "Good-bye." He vanished.

[Insert YYH theme song]

_In Sarayashiki, Japan_

Yusuke Urameshi, juvenile delinquent and badass Spirit Detective extraordinaire, was currently on his way to Genkai's home in the mountains. Idly, to himself, he wondered just what the hell the old bat wanted him for.

When he got there, he found Kurama, Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan, Yukina, and a teenage Koenma already there.

"So what are we all doing here?" Yusuke asked. "And shouldn't Hiei be here, too?"

"Hiei is here," a female voice, familiar but softer than he remembered, replied. "It's just that he is currently . . . indisposed."

"Genkai?" Yusuke asked, turning to the owner of that voice.

It was Genkai, and yet not Genkai. Specifically, it was not the petite old woman he had met shortly after his first mission as Spirit Detective, but the petite and beautiful young woman he had first glimpsed in the Dark Tournament. Of course, both women were the same person, but the only way Genkai had been able to revert to her younger form had been to utilize the maximum potential of her rei-ki (spirit energy). After Genkai had granted Yusuke the power of her Spirit Wave Orb, she had been too weak to revert to her youthful self.

So how had she done it?

"Surprised, dimwit?" the pink-haired vision in front of him asked.

"Yeah, I am," Yusuke replied. "How the hell did you get back to being 'hot, young Genkai'?"

Koenma had the dignity to look embarrassed at Yusuke's appropriation of the phrase he had used when explaining to Jorge (blue-skinned ogre servant) about the young and old Genkai.

"It's simple," Genkai replied. "For the particular mission we are about to undertake, Koenma decided that your best chance of succeeding would be having me restored to full strength, to the strength I had as a young woman. So he revitalized my rei-ki in such a way that it caused my cells to revert to their younger form."

"What's the mission?" Yusuke asked.

"A powerful demon named Trigon is plotting to take over the Reikai and this world," Koenma replied. "You'll be acting to stop him, of course. And there's something else."

"What?" Yusuke asked. "What the hell else is there?"

"The real reason why Hiei is not present," Botan replied. "Just last night, Hiei began his mating cycle. He became extremely aggressive and violent, so we had to lock him inside a warded room."

"So?" Yusuke asked. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"You'll be traveling to a city in the United States of America," Botan replied. "Trigon and his forces will be planning to strike there. You'll also find some people who can help you."

"But we'll have to get Hiei out if we wanna go, right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes," Botan replied.

"You sure the evil little shrimp won't kill us all as soon as we let him out?" Kuwabara asked.

"You don't need to worry about that," Kurama replied. "Hiei has surely reined himself in by now."

"All right . . ." Kuwabara conceded. He summoned his Spirit Sword. "But I'm gonna have this ready in case he goes psycho on us."

"If it comforts you to do so, then it is fine," Kurama said.

"Don't worry, Kazuma," Yukina said. "Hiei won't hurt you."

"Aw, Yukina, I know he won't hurt me," Kuwabara replied, a goofy smile on his face.

Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Genkai, Botan, Yukina, and Koenma went to the room where Genkai had imprisoned Hiei.

"Hiei," Genkai said.

"Yes, Genkai?" a cold male voice replied on the other end.

"We're about to leave," Genkai replied. "I'm certain you already know."

"Yes, I know," Hiei replied.

"Are you ready?" Genkai asked.

"Quite," Hiei sneered. "Now may I be released?"

"Certainly," Genkai replied. She opened the door, and Hiei stepped through it.

He smirked at Kuwabara. "Drop the sword, fool. I'm not going to waste my time tearing your entrails out."

"What?!" Kuwabara shouted. "Now you think you're too good to fight me?! Put 'em up, you evil little shrimp!"

The cold smirk remained on Hiei's face. "Like I said, I'm not going to waste my time tearing your entrails out."

Yukina stepped between the two. "Please stop, both of you."

The cold arrogance faded from Hiei's eyes, replaced with cool remorse. Kuwabara relaxed, and you could tell by his eyes that he was still mad but didn't want to push it.

"All right, Yukina," Hiei said, his voice kind --- an unusual thing for someone like him. Then he turned to Koenma. "When do we leave?"

"I already booked a flight to America online," Botan replied. "It'll be ready for us tomorrow morning."

"There's an eleven-hour difference between our time zone and eastern United States' standard time," Kurama said. "When we arrive, it'll already be well into nighttime."

"All right," Yusuke said. "I can hit the local clubs and get to partying with some hot American girls."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted. "I thought Keiko was your girlfriend!"

Yusuke just stared. "I didn't say I was actually going to _sleep_ with any of them, dumbass! I'd never do that to Keiko! Flirting and a dance here and there is one thing. Screwing them is something else!"

"Alright, alright already!" Kuwabara shouted. "I'm sorry; I took it wrong!"

"Let's go, already," Yusuke said.

It was nightfall when they finally arrived in the United States. Immediately, they found a bus that would get them close enough to the home of Teen Titans. Then they walked the rest of the way.

"Great," Yusuke said. "Their place is on an island."

"Their home is shaped like a T," Kuwabara remarked. "Pretty weird, but cool."

Hiei just smiled. _Yes, she's close._

"How the fuck are we supposed to get across?" Yusuke asked.

"Like this," Genkai replied. She channeled her rei-ki into her finger and pointed it at the ground. Then she fired.

The wave of spirit energy pierced the water and struck the ground, splitting the water so that it left an uninterrupted path to Titans Tower. Yukina concentrated her yoh-ki (demon energy) and created frozen walls on either side of the bare earth uncovered by Genkai's attack, holding the parted waters back.

"Cool," Yusuke said. "Just one problem: Do you expect us to climb up to the Tower?"

"Is that a problem, slacker?" Genkai asked.

Yusuke grumbled. "No."

"Then get moving," Genkai said.

So the Spirit Detectives walked up the path until they reached the island that Titans Tower stood on. Yusuke and Kuwabara climbed up, while Hiei simply landed on the island with a blindingly quick and agile leap.

"Spirit Sword, extend!" Kuwabara shouted, extending his Spirit Sword until it reached the ground where the others still were. "Climb up!"

Yukina went first, followed by Botan and Genkai. Kurama and Koenma waited until they had climbed up, then climbed up themselves. Kuwabara retracted the Spirit Sword.

Yusuke walked up to the door of the T-shaped tower and knocked. The door was soon answered by a boy who was about Yusuke's age, if not a year or two older. The boy was dressed in a red T-shirt with green sleeves, green gloves, green pants, a gold belt, black boots, a yellow-lined black cape, and last of all, a white-eyed black mask.

"Hi," the boy said. "And you would be?"

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi, worst punk in all of Sarayashiki," Yusuke replied.

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, the true worst punk in all of Sarayashiki," Kuwabara interjected.

"Please," Yusuke snorted. "I could kick your ass any day of the week."

"Oh, yeah, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara challenged.

"Yeah!" Yusuke asserted.

The masked boy just stared at them, his expression unreadable. Of course, he was wearing a mask so no one could tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"Ok," he said. "I'm Robin."

"Robin," Yusuke echoed.

"That sounds like a girl's name," Kuwabara snorted.

"Please do not insult Robin's name," a gentle female voice said. "It is a symbol of swiftness and joy and that is why he chose it."

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked for the source of that voice and saw a girl with long red hair, big green eyes and golden/orange-tan skin, dressed in a lavender top that only covered her breasts and a miniskirt and thigh-high boots of the same color.

One thought dominated the minds of both boys.

_She's hot._

"Greetings," the redhead said. "Do you wish to enter?"

"Yeah, we'd like to come in," Yusuke said, attempting to conceal his roving eyes.

Kuwabara elbowed him. "Quit staring, Urameshi. You already have a girlfriend."

"So do you," Yusuke replied in a low voice.

Kuwabara got the point and decided he'd be better off shutting up.

"Then by all means, enter," the redhead said. "As the Earth people say, 'My house is your house.'"

"Ok," Yusuke said. "Thanks."

"You are welcome," the redhead said.

"Uh, you don't mind if our friends come in, too, do you?" Kuwabara asked.

"No, I would not mind at all," the redhead replied. "As they say, 'the more, the merrier.'"

So Yusuke-tachi (A/N: That's Japanese for "Yusuke and everyone with him") entered the T-shaped tower.

"Nice crib you got here," Yusuke commented.

"Yeah, it's cool, isn't it?" a green-furred boy dressed in black with fuchsia running down the center of his shirt and what looked like fuchsia shorts over black pants. "We got the coolest games, and the most awesome computer in the world!"

"Speaking of games," said a tall, muscular boy with metal everywhere on his body, including a cybernetic red eye where his left one should have been, "I keep kicking your ass in every one we play."

"I've just had an unlucky streak lately," the green boy said. "But you should know by now, Cy, every dog has his day." He demonstrated this by turning into a golden retriever. Ironically enough, no one had ever seen a golden retriever that was _green_ before.

"You really must improve your shape-shifting techniques," Hiei sneered. "You're still the same color you were in your human form."

The green changeling just growled at Hiei and changed back.

"Dude, what's your damage?" he asked.

"That's the same question I've been bashing my head over," Kuwabara muttered.

Hiei smirked. "It's not a wise idea to bash your head, fool. You might lose even more brain cells that way, and that's assuming you had brain cells to begin with, which I seriously doubt."

Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword. "You wanna start something, you punk?!"

The smirk remained on Hiei's face. "Why should I waste my time on you? It's a known fact that you're the weakest fighter on our little team. Hell, you don't even know how to use your Spirit Sword."

Yukina and the redhead got between the two. "Please stop," the redhead said. "Enough with the mean-talking."

"I know you two don't get along, but please try to be civil," Yukina added. She looked them both in the eye. "Please?"

The hostile expressions on Kuwabara's and Hiei's faces melted once they saw Yukina's pleading expression.

"All right," Kuwabara said. "I'll try to keep a cooler head."

"And I'll try to tolerate him," Hiei said.

"Glorious!" the redhead cheered. "There is only one way to truly facilitate the end of hostilities. A hug!"

Kuwabara and Hiei paled in horror. "A hug?" Kuwabara echoed.

"Hug?" Hiei echoed. "Him? I would sooner allow him to marry Yukina than hug him."

"Yukina, will you ---" Kuwabara started to say, but Hiei interrupted him with a fierce hug. Kuwabara began to gasp for breath. "Are you trying to suffocate me, Hiei?!"

"Hiei, please be gentle with him," the redhead advised. "I understand you harbor deep affection for him, but you must hold yourself in check."

Hiei let go, his ashen face turning even paler.

"I suppose we should all introduce ourselves to each other," the redhead said. "You have already met Robin, our leader. I am Starfire. The other three occupants of this tower are Beastboy ---" the animal-morpher said "Wassup?" in acknowledgement --- "Cyborg" --- the half-robotic boy said "Hey," prompted by his name --- "and Raven, who is ---"

"Right here," a dark, feminine monotone finished.

Everyone turned to see a petite, purple-haired girl with violet eyes dressed in an indigo cloak over a black leotard that left ashen gray but shapely legs exposed. Also, she wore a gold chain belt loosely on her hips, which certain hormonal teen Spirit Detectives noticed were quite curvy.

"Ah, you are here, Raven," Starfire said cheerfully. "I thought you were in your room meditating."

"I was," Raven replied. "I only came down to see our guests."

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara, worst punk in all of Sarayashiki Junior High," Kuwabara declared.

Yusuke snorted. "Forgive my friend, but he's delusional. I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the much, much, _much_ worse punk of that school."

The others introduced themselves as well.

Then, Hiei's blood red eyes happened to make contact with Raven's violet eyes. The feeling upon eye contact was like an electric current.

"So what brings you here?" Robin asked.

"Trigon," Koenma replied.

"Excuse me," Starfire said. "I do not wish to be rude, but I believe that on this planet, only babies keep pacifiers in their mouths."

Koenma just sighed. "I kinda need this pacifier. It's my power source." Then with a poof, he returned to his infant/toddler form.

That was a bad idea, as Starfire picked him up and hugged him. "Oh, how adorable!"

Raven just sweat-dropped, while the Titan boys erupted into snickers.

Koenma just glared at them over Starfire's shoulder. "Excuse me, but I am prince of the Spirit World, so you should show a little more respect. As I was about to explain to this wonderful young lady before you interrupted with your laughter, I could stay in this form to conserve energy. The only reason I appeared to you in my teenage form is because people tend to take me more seriously like that."

Starfire looked distressed. "Please apologize to Koenma. I believe you hurt his feelings when you laughed at him."

"I'm sorry, Koenma," Robin said, depressed that he made Starfire upset with him.

"We're sorry, too," Beastboy and Cyborg said.

Koenma did not pay much attention, as he was too busy nestling himself on Starfire's breasts.

"Sly little pervert," Botan muttered.

Robin just glared at Koenma. You couldn't tell he was glaring through his mask-covered eyes, but you could tell in his body language and the way his jaw was set that he was not very pleased by Koenma putting the moves on his girl.

_My girl?_ Robin thought. _Starfire's not actually my girl . . . Damn. I gotta stop watching all those gangster movies._

As much as Koenma enjoyed laying his head on Starfire's breasts, even he realized when it was time to get serious. "Starfire, may you please release me?" he asked.

"Of course," Starfire said and let go of him. Koenma instantly reverted to his teenage form.

"Now what about my father?" Raven inquired.

"You mean Trigon?" Koenma asked. He caught the "Of course, you moron" look she sent him. "We're here to help you stop him from taking over Earth and the Spirit World."

"What would he want with the Spirit World?" Cyborg asked.

"There are four worlds," Koenma explained. "This world is known as the Ningenkai, or the world of humans. The world Botan and I come from is known as the Reikai, or the Spirit World. The world that Kurama and Hiei are native to is the Makai, or the world of demons. The fourth world is the Meikai, or netherworld. It is where the souls of the dead and demons banished from the Makai reside."

"Thanks for the interdimensional geography lesson," Cyborg said. "But that still doesn't tell us what the hell Trigon wants."

"He wants to bring Makai, Reikai, and Ningenkai under his heel," Botan summarized.

"Why not go after Meikai, too?" Beastboy asked. "Y'know, just to get 'em all."

"The netherworld is home to demons who were too strong for the Makai to control," Botan replied. "That's why they were sent there. If Trigon attempted to conquer that particular world, he would run into quite a bit of trouble."

"So what's your stake in this?" Robin asked.

"Other than the fact that we don't want the spirit and human realms under this nutcase's control?" Koenma asked. "It's kind of a personal matter, too. My father, Enma Daioh, and Trigon once had a very nasty disagreement many centuries ago. Specifically, they fell in love with the same girl, but she liked my father better as it turns out. To this day, Trigon's still mad that my dad stole 'his girl' from him."

"Just like him," Raven stated.

"So, what can you guys do?" Beastboy asked. "Do you have any powers? I mean, I've already seen Kuwabara do that lightsaber thing, but do the rest of you have powers like that?"

Yusuke's response was to raise his index finger in a gun-firing pose. Said finger began to glow blue at its tip.

"You don't mind if I wreck anything here, do you?" he asked, smirking.

"Ok, ok!" Beastboy shouted. "We get it! You can shoot energy blasts out of your finger! Just don't wreck my Playstation 2!"

Kurama pulled out a rose from his hair.

"A rose?" Starfire asked. "How lovely!"

"What is with this guy?" Cyborg asked, obviously thinking that Kurama wasn't exactly 100% hetero.

"Rose Whip!" Kurama shouted, and the rose converted itself into a thorned whip. "This rose whip can cut through any Earthly material, even diamond."

"As long as you don't use it to slice up anything in here, it's all cool," Cyborg said. "And, yeah, the rose is a pretty cool flower."

"Thank you," Kurama said.

"What about you, Hiei?" Starfire asked. "Do you have some special power that you wish to share with the rest of us?"

Hiei just smirked and vanished from sight. Starfire looked around, then felt someone tapping her on her shoulder. She jumped up into the air in fright, or to be more accurate, _flew_ up into the air in fright. She looked down and saw Hiei standing right where she'd been before. Then he vanished again.

Starfire looked around and felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw . . .

. . . Hiei, smirking wickedly.

"You did want to know what my power was, right?" he asked.

"I suppose I know now," Starfire said. Her eyes glowed. "But I should tell you. I am much stronger than I appear."

That said, she swung her arms out, breaking Hiei's grip. Hiei merely landed agilely on the floor. Starfire floated back down to the floor as well.

"Are you ok, Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Do not worry, Robin," Starfire replied, smiling. "Hiei did not injure me at all. He merely wished to demonstrate his power."

"Damn, that's fast," Cyborg said. "Nice moves."

"You'll find out my powers when we go into battle," Genkai said. "Only then."

"All right, cryptic lady," Beastboy said. "Sheesh, you're just as bad as Raven."

End Notes: So the Teen Titans and the Spirit Detectives have finally met. Look out for danger from Trigon, and romance for Hiei and Raven! Maybe some Robin/Starfire action, too. If you want to review this story, e-mail me at dkmage2k2@msn.com. You can e-mail Lady Hikari at urd07304@cs.com if you want to talk to her, too.


	2. Robin's Fury

Teen Titans/Yu Yu Hakusho:

"Titanic Spirits"

Chapter 2: "Robin's Fury" 

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Yu Yu Hakusho are not mine by any means. TT belongs to DC Comics and Warner Bros. YYH is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Shonen Jump.

Author's notes: Robin's thought on having to stop watching gangster movies was inspired by a delightful Starfire/Robin romance-comedy fanfic on FanFiction.Net called "teen love," by sandr4ever. I might appropriate something else from that story, too, but only those who've actually read it will be able to understand it. For now, I've decided to keep it at R, as there will be some gruesome violence in the future and in this chapter, we've got some serious perversion going on. I'm going to post the lemon chapter, but not on FF.Net.

Timeline: TT, post-"Apprentice." YYH, post-Dark Tournament.

Just before the two teams could get better acquainted with each other, an alarm blared on the Titans' computer.

"What's with all that freaking noise?!" Yusuke asked.

"We've got trouble downtown!" Robin replied, looking at the monitor.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for?" Yusuke asked. "Let's kick some ass!"

"This guy's speaking my language," Cyborg said.

At the downtown plaza, the assembled heroes saw a trio of sisters, each one unusually beautiful in her own way, but all of them having wings on their arms and talons for hands and feet. Not to mention that their "attire" didn't cover very much. (A/N: If you want to imagine what they look like, think of a hybrid between Yu-Gi-Oh's Harpie Lady Sisters and Digimon 04's Shutumon/Zephyrmon.)

"Beastboy, your drool is staining your shirt," Raven said.

Beastboy snapped out of his daze and checked. "There isn't any drool on my shirt!"

"Who are you?!" Robin asked. "What do you want?!"

"We are the Chaos Harpy Sisters," the crimson-haired leader replied. "And you are finished."

"Not in this life," Yusuke contradicted.

"You wish to challenge us, human?" the green-haired second harpy questioned.

"If he does, he is more of a fool than he appears," the pink-haired third harpy added.

"Yeah, I challenge you!" Yusuke declared.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted.

The Chaos Harpy Sisters swooped down upon the Teen Titans and Reikai Tantei (A/N: "Reikai Tantei" is Japanese for "Spirit World Detectives." Of course, they're just called Spirit Detectives in the dubbed YYH.)

Yusuke's index finger glowed blue with the power of his spirit energy. "Spirit Gun!" He fired the energy out of his finger in a powerful blast that would have done some serious damage . . . had it connected.

Instead, the three harpies dodged the blast.

"Pathetic," Crimson said.

"Ah, you are far too harsh, Garnet," Green chided. "That was a powerful blast, and he had good aim."

"Too bad he's a ground-bound slowpoke," Pink sniped.

"What the hell?" Yusuke wondered. "Why the fuck didn't it connect?"

"Winged demons and other demons capable of flight have a natural advantage over fighters who must stay on land," Hiei replied.

"Then we must take to the air as well," Starfire said. She flew into the air, and Raven levitated herself. Beastboy turned himself into a bald eagle. However, said eagle was dark green, with the head being a lighter shade than the rest.

Starfire engaged Garnet (the crimson harpy), while Beastboy took on Emerald (the green harpy) and Raven fought Rose Quartz (the pink harpy).

"Wind Blade!" Garnet shouted, and with a sweep of her winged arm, crescents of wind flew at Starfire. Starfire dodged as many as she could, but some hit her. She countered Garnet's attack with a barrage of starbolts.

Beastboy flew around Emerald, clawing at her with his talons, but Emerald dodged each and every attack. "Zephyr Slash!"

With the power of the wind backing her, Emerald slashed Beastboy with her taloned hands. Beastboy fell down, reverting to human form once he landed.

"Beastboy!" the other four Titans shouted.

"You will pay for that," Raven declared. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

A wave of shadow energy blasted the Chaos Harpy Sisters.

"You're good, Raven," Rose Quartz said. "But the problem is . . . we're better."

"And we'll prove it," Garnet declared. Then with her sisters, "Kazemaru Devastation!" (A/N: "Kaze" means "wind" in Japanese. "Maru," according to various sites and fanfics that have used the word, can mean "ship," "circle," or "blade/sword." In this case, I choose to have it mean "circle.")

The three sisters linked their winged arms in a circle pattern, then spun so fast that the air around them was stirred into a destructive whirlwind.

"Oh, no," Robin said to himself. Then shouting, "Star! Raven! Get out of there now!"

Of course, by the time his warning reached the two girls, it was already too late. The whirlwind created from the Chaos Harpy Sisters' attack caught Starfire and Raven in its destructive path and whirled them around like a washing machine spun clothes. Both girls landed hard on the ground, the Chaos Harpy Sisters standing over them.

Wind swirled around Garnet's arm, forming into a blade. "And now it's time to say goodnight, pretty ones."

"No!!" Robin shouted, and leaped into the air, delivering a whirling flying kick to Garnet. Garnet stumbled back, surprised by the attack.

"I didn't expect you to be that strong," she said. "My mistake. I won't let you take me by surprise again."

Robin ran at her and kicked her again, then followed up with a vicious uppercut.

"Hey!" Emerald shouted, kicking Robin in his stomach. "Don't you know you're not supposed to hit a lady?"

"You're no lady," Robin snarled.

"Damn," Kuwabara said. "That little guy's stronger than he looks. A kick like that oughtta have knocked the air outta him."

"The suit's lined with Kevlar," Cyborg said.

"Ok," Kuwabara said. "But as tough as Kevlar is, you'd think a demon bird-lady would be even tougher."

Genkai just smiled. "There's something about that boy," she said to herself.

The Chaos Harpy Sisters surrounded Robin and attacked him all at once with wind blades, which Robin was somehow dodging with ease. He delivered a roundhouse kick to Garnet, then flipped back and kicked Emerald. Rose Quartz grabbed him by his leg when he  tried to kick her and slammed him down, but he twisted his way out of her grip and knocked her feet out from under her.

The harpies flew back up into the air, but that didn't stop Robin. He simply leaped into the air, used a car as a trampoline, and shot into the air. He kicked both Emerald and Rose Quartz, and while he was able to stay in the air, he flipped and delivered a right cross to Garnet. Garnet quickly recovered and performed a judo toss on Robin, sending him crashing to the ground and creating a sizable crater in the road.

"Robin!" Cyborg shouted. He ran down to the crater. "Are you all right down there?"

Robin got up, his jaw set in angry determination. With a yell, he leaped out of the crater.

"You still want more?" Garnet asked. She and her sisters linked arms in a circle, then as one, they said, "Kazemaru Slasher!"

They spun around together, so fast that the air around them became a destructive whirlwind. But it was no earthly whirlwind.

After all, most whirlwinds didn't have spinning blades at their perimeters. And this one was headed straight for Robin.

"No . . . you . . . don't!" Robin shouted, solidly grounding himself.

"Get the hell out of there!" Yusuke shouted.

"He's going to get himself killed!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Robin, don't be crazy!" Cyborg shouted. "Get out of there!"

Hiei, Kurama, and Genkai just watched impassively.

Summoning all his strength and anger, Robin drew his fist back and punched right into the center of the bladed whirlwind. Surprisingly enough, the whirlwind dissipated --- leaving Emerald knocked down and Garnet and Rose Quartz staggering on either side some distance away.

"Whoa!" Cyborg exclaimed. "What the hell?! Robin, how did you do that?"

Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven got up at last. "Do what?" Beastboy asked. Then he saw the Chaos Harpy Sisters. "Is that what you're talking about?"

"Yeah!" Cyborg confirmed. "They did another whirlwind attack, but Robin just punched right through it!"

"An impressive feat," Raven commented.

"Star!" Robin shouted, running to her. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine, Robin," Starfire replied. She saw the hand Robin had used to stop the Kazemaru Slasher. "Your hand is bleeding and your glove is in bloody shreds! Perhaps I should be asking you if you are fine."

"I'm perfectly fine, Starfire," Robin replied.

"He's fine, Starfire," Raven said. "The wounds on his hand merely scratched his skin. However, those are very nasty scratches." She went up to Robin and held his injured hand in hers, the dark energy spreading into it. The wounds on his hand stopped bleeding and sealed themselves.

"Very impressive," Hiei said. "For a human."

"Quite," Kurama agreed. "How did you do that?"

"That's what we'd all like to know," Yusuke agreed.

"I don't know," Robin replied. "I just took all my anger and focused it on stopping that whirlwind."

Genkai just smiled cryptically.

"What's with the grin?" Yusuke asked.

"We'll return to the tower and then I'll explain," Genkai replied.

"This isn't over, Titans," Emerald snarled. "Trigon is our master, and his will shall be done. If not by us, then by another!"

That said, the Chaos Harpy Sisters dispersed themselves into wind and flew away.

"Trigon," Kurama said.

"Father," Raven murmured with venom in her voice.

Once they were back at Titans Tower, Genkai gathered everyone into the living room.

"You gonna explain now, Genkai?" Yusuke asked.

"All right," Genkai conceded. "Do you want to know how Robin was able to stop the Chaos Harpy Sisters' attack?"

"Yeah," Beastboy said.

"Then I'll explain," Genkai replied. "When the harpies performed their attack, they were spinning so fast that they were invisible inside the whirlwind they had created. From the viewpoint of an ordinary person, or one whose spirit energy is inactive, Robin was blindly attacking. But that was not truly the case. I do not believe Robin himself knows this yet, but a hidden instinct focused his attack and that was how he was able to stop theirs."

"A hidden instinct?" Kuwabara asked.

"Somewhat like your sixth sense, Kuwabara," Genkai acknowledged, "but different. The Kazemaru attacks relied on all three Harpy Sisters to be unified. Once that union was broken by Robin's attack, the Kazemaru was neutralized. You see, his spirit energy guided him."

"Spirit energy?" Robin wondered. "I have spirit energy?"

"Obviously," Hiei said. "Kurama, Genkai, and I have been sensing it from you since we first met. It was dormant at first, but after the first Kazemaru attack, it spiked tremendously."

"But why did my spirit energy choose that particular moment to manifest?" Robin asked.

Kurama just smiled. "Think about it, Robin."

Robin remembered.

(Flashback)

Starfire and Raven, prostrate on the ground, with the Chaos Harpy Sisters ready to finish them off.

(End Flashback)

"You get it now, don't you?" Kurama said.

"Yeah," Robin replied.

"Robin is not the only one with spirit potential," Genkai said. "I've sensed it in you four as well, though it appears to be strongest in you, Raven. Then again, it's probably because you're already adept in controlling your mental and spiritual energies."

"I've got spirit potential?" Beastboy asked. "Cool! Am I gonna be able to shoot energy from my fingers, too?"

"Probably not," Genkai replied. "The use of spirit energy is different for each person. Yusuke fires his spirit energy like a gun. Kuwabara fights using his spirit energy like a sword. Kurama channels his into creating deadly weapons out of plants. Hiei can control fire. The point is that once you develop your spirit energy, your rei-ki powers will be as varied as the abilities you had to begin with."

"So . . . you're gonna train us?" Robin asked.

"Not just myself, but Kurama and Hiei as well," Genkai replied.

"Me? Teach?" Hiei wondered. "Not a chance, Genkai. I am not a very good teacher, nor am I a patient person."

_Then again, this could be the perfect opportunity for you to get close to Raven,_ a voice whispered to him. _You know she's your destined mate, and so does she. That, and you like her._

_This is why I don't listen to voices in my head,_ Hiei thought.

As for Raven, she was also in the middle of an internal debate.

Happy (Pink) Raven was running amok in her pink cloak, shouting, "I hope Hiei-chan will teach me! He's so dreamy!"

"And he's hot, too," Brave (Green) Raven added, smiling slyly.

(A/N: Unless you've seen "Nevermore," episode 6 of Teen Titans, this will make no sense to you.)

"But he's so scary," Timid (Gray) Raven contested in her timorous way. "He's so cold and distant and ruthless!"

"That makes him all the more appealing," a red-cloaked Raven with four eyes (Raven's suppressed evil) said.

A Raven dressed in a dominatrix-style black leather version of Raven's usual costume smirked evilly, slapping a riding crop against her leg. "I wonder how he looks without those clothes. And I wonder what he'll be like in bed." (A/N: Raven's perverted side, obviously. Everyone has one, including you, so nobody flame me for introducing it! Besides, we all know that if it wasn't for the TV-Y7 rating, we would have met Raven's perverted side.)

"In bed?" Timid Raven asked, shivering in fright. "But I'll lose my virginity!"

"Duh!" the other Ravens replied, with the exception of Happy, who was too busy fantasizing about Hiei.

"But it'll hurt!" Timid Raven added. "And he'll probably be so big he'll split me in two!"

Perverted Raven's evil smirk only grew eviler. "Ooh, big. I like the sound of that."

It was at that point that the normal Raven finally intervened. "If we're all going to discuss mating with Hiei, then we should discuss this: Do any of you know anything about how to pleasure a man in bed?" This was said with a blush.

Perverted Raven's expression became a mixture of an evil smirk and a comforting smile. "Don't worry, Raven. I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Have you been listening, Raven?" a familiar dark voice that sent chills up her spine --- not the scary kind of chills --- asked, returning her to the real world. "I'm going to be your tutor."

"That's fine," Raven replied, affecting her usual world-weary indifference. Inside, she was running around with joy. Obviously, that was Happy Raven.

"Hooray! Hooray!" she shouted. "Hiei-chan will be my teacher! Hiei-chan will be my teacher!"

"Booya!" Brave Raven shouted. "Go, Raven! It's your birthday! We're gonna make out with Hiei like it's your birthday! And Hiei's gonna give it to us so good we won't even care it's not your birthday!" (A/N: That particular line was inspired by 50 Cent's "In Da Club.")

"Ooh, the possibilities," Perverted Raven said. "I wonder, will he hold me for detention? Will he bend me over his desk and ---"

Timid Raven interrupted her. "No! No more, please!"

"Or will he give me a good spanking with his ruler for being such a bad girl?" Perverted Raven asked, smiling evilly.

"I am sure we will learn much from Hiei-san," Raven's yellow-cloaked intellect said, adjusting her glasses.

"Yeah, we'll learn lots," Perverted Raven added. "Like how to make him scream my name in ecstasy."

"Must you always be so perverted?" Intellectual Raven asked.

"You really need to get laid," Perverted Raven replied. "Maybe then you wouldn't be so uptight and obsessed with books."

"It is far preferable to being a sex-crazed harlot like yourself," Intellectual Raven retorted.

"Let me tell you, canary girl," Perverted Raven said. "Once you finally get some, you'll have other things to prefer besides books." She slapped her intellectual side's butt with the riding crop. Said intellectual side jumped in surprise and shock.

Meanwhile, in the real world, Genkai was explaining about the other four Titans. "I will train Robin and Cyborg, while Kurama will train Starfire and Beastboy."

Robin kept his expression neutral, but one could tell upon close enough observation that he was bummed about not being able to train with Starfire.

"Don't worry, Robin," Beastboy whispered. "I'll keep Star company for you."

_That better be all you do,_ Robin thought. Out loud, "Thanks."

"That is twice now Raven has not spoken," Starfire said. "I am worried."

"Yo, Raven!" Beastboy said. "You in there?"

"My body, mind, and soul are all present, Beastboy," Raven replied.

"Then the training will begin now," Genkai said.

The first exercise that was covered was meditation. In a relaxed state, the mind could more easily utilize spirit energy.

"Now, what are those words you chant when using your powers?" Hiei asked.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven replied.

"Good," Hiei said. "We'll meditate with those words."

They sat in front of each other in cross-legged positions.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," they chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos . . ."

As Raven got more and more relaxed from the meditation, her rei-ki began to manifest itself. She glowed a dark bluish-purple color and the red gem on her forehead began to glow as well.

Hiei opened one eye --- as his Jagan was still covered --- to see his pupil's progress and saw her glowing.

_I knew it wouldn't take too long for her,_ he thought. _She's quite impressive._

_And pleasing to the eye as well,_ another part of his mind added.

_Of course,_ Hiei thought. _Anyone with eyes can see that._

_That's not all your eyes see, is it?_ that second part of his mind said. _I mean, look at her. Those sexy curves, those voluptuous hips, those shapely legs._ The voice chuckled. _And of course, being half-demon, she has to restrain herself all the time to keep her evil side at bay. I wonder . . . when we set all those pent-up emotions free . . . what will she be like?_ An evil leer punctuated the words.

Hiei silently growled in annoyance. _Why are you here, save for troubling me?_

_Come on, Hiei,_ the voice replied. _All I actually am is the result of everything that you've kept bottled up for most of your life. You want her, Hiei. I know it because I _am_ your repressed desires. So why shouldn't you have her? Why shouldn't you take her?_

Hiei decided to just ignore the voice and keep watching Raven. She began to levitate, as did objects around her. They swirled around her inside a cyclone of darkness. Still levitating, Raven rose to an upright position and opened her eyes, which were an incandescent white.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" she shouted, and shadow energy expanded from her body, sending all the objects flying into the walls.

Hiei just smiled. "Ostensibly, it is the same power that she has always had. But it's not. It's different. Stronger."

Meanwhile, Genkai was training Robin and Cyborg outside the tower.

"Now, you two, the key to mastering your spirit's power is to clear your minds of everything," Genkai said.

"Clear our minds of everything?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes," Genkai confirmed. "You must block out any and all distractions. Your minds must be clear and focused."

"Let's do this," Robin said.

So the three of them meditated in the cross-legged position. As time went on, Robin's mind cleared itself of everything, becoming focused. He was finding his center. Cyborg, too, who had once been accused by Beastboy of having no center except his stomach.

Their spirit's energy began to manifest, but in different ways for each. For Robin, small stones and pieces of dirt began to float up from the ground around him. The water around the island that Titans Tower stood on began to rise behind him. As for Cyborg, electricity began to crackle around him. It wasn't normal electricity; it was purple and blue-black.

Genkai saw them with her spiritual eyes instead of her physical eyes. _Perfect. They're progressing quite well._

In a park surrounded with beautiful wildflowers, Kurama was training Starfire and Beastboy. Like the other Titans, they were instructed to meditate.

The meditation uncovered their spirit energy, but in different ways for each. A green aura surrounded Starfire and her eyes glowed green as well. She levitated into the air, her spirit's power rising.

As for Beastboy, his form began to shift --- from green-furred human to green _griffin!_

Kurama smiled. "Time to wake up, Titans."

Starfire's eyes were still glowing, but she was wide-awake instead of sleeping.

Beastboy awakened, looking down at his half-lion, half-bird, winged, green self. He then shifted back to his humanoid green self.

"What was that?" Beastboy asked. "What did I just turn into?"

"A griffin," Kurama replied. "Congratulations, Beastboy. You just awakened your spirit-based power: the ability to transform into mythological creatures." He smirked. "Actually, those creatures deemed mythological by humans."

"Cool!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Let me try something." He shifted himself into a dragon.

"Wait, Beastboy, don't ---" Kurama warned, but too late. Beastboy had already exhaled fire. The stream of flame left a particular bush of wildflowers incinerated.

Starfire's rei-ki aura glowed even brighter with her anger. "Beastboy! How could you do such a thing to those beautiful flowers?!" Her fists glowed with green energy.

"I'm sorry," Beastboy said, embarrassed.

"I know," Kurama said. "Perhaps I should have picked somewhere else to train."

After the meditation exercises were finished, those who had gone outside had returned to Titans Tower to sleep, and prepare for the next day.

End Notes: I figured this was a good point to end this chapter on. In the next chapter, you'll see Hiei and Raven go out on a date. And who knows? You just might find out what was going on in the Titans' heads when they slept. As always, review at dkmage2k2@msn.com.


	3. First Date

Teen Titans/Yu Yu Hakusho:

"Titanic Spirits"

Chapter 3: "First Date" 

Disclaimer: Teen Titans, meaning all of its comic incarnations and current animated incarnation, does not belong to me. Yu Yu Hakusho, both manga and animé, does not belong to me.

Author's note: Now we're going to get into the Hiei/Raven romance. In my opinion, the Teen Titans guest-starred in a YYH episode, or the Reikai Tantei guest-starred in a TT episode, Hiei and Raven would and should get together. Raven has a lot more in common with Hiei than Beastboy, anyway (sorry R/BB fans, but I only speak my honest opinion). Now let's continue.

Timeline: TT, post-"Apprentice." YYH, post-Dark Tournament.

Raven slept in her room, her room that no one was allowed to enter. Ok, Beastboy and Cyborg could come in, and they'd kinda formed a bond since they fought the manifestation of Raven's rage and hatred --- which had been wearing Trigon's image at the time --- together.

Anyway, Raven slept and dreamed.

(Raven's Dream)

Raven was in a gothic-style nightclub, full of dancing bodies wreathed in black. She was all by herself, or so she thought. For in the shadows, a pair of crimson eyes watched her.

Then from out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind. A voice, dark and sensual, whispered in her ear. "Dance with me, Raven."

Raven couldn't help but obey the voice. Soundlessly, she moved onto the dance floor, with the pair of arms still wrapped behind her. She could feel a body attached to those arms, small yet strong. She began to dance, moving her hips to the beat of the music. The body that had its arms wrapped around her moved with her.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to be this close to you," the voice whispered, and she could feel lips brush her ear. The sensation sent pleasant chills down her spine and she could feel herself becoming aroused from his words. Yes, _his_ words, because Raven could tell by the washboard flatness of the body's torso that it belonged to a male. That, and a certain hardness pressing itself against her backside.

"Tell me your name," Raven requested.

"But you know who I am, Raven," the mysterious man replied. "I am the one you desire most."

"Let me see you," Raven whispered, keeping any trace of begging out of her voice.

"Close your eyes," the mysterious man requested. Actually, it sounded more like a command than a request.

Surprising herself, Raven closed her eyes.

"Just lose yourself, Raven," the mysterious man said. "Lose yourself."

Raven continued to dance, her eyes closed. The mysterious man danced with her. Drawn by some irresistible force, Raven tilted her head up and the lips of the mysterious man met her lips. The kiss was gentle, yet it smoldered with dark passion and intensity. It was a bit awkward due to the fact that they were not facing each other, but the kiss went on regardless.

Finally, the kiss was broken.

"Now you may look at me," the mysterious man said.

Raven opened her eyes. The mysterious man was none other than Hiei.

"Hello, Raven," Hiei said, smiling darkly. He turned her around so that she was facing him.

"Hello, Hiei," Raven replied.

"You do desire me, don't you?" Hiei said. "That's why I'm here, in your dream, in your soul, in your heart. That's all right. I want you, too."

He kissed her again, this time with bruising force. Raven kissed back with equal intensity. They pulled back enough to say three words to each other.

"I love you."

"I love you."

(End Raven's Dream)

Raven woke up, gasping and sweating. A quick examination of her nether regions left certain fluids on her fingers.

"It's getting close," she said. She lay back down on her bed and resumed her slumber.

As for Hiei, he was having quite an entertaining dream of his own.

Hiei and Raven were alone in Titans Tower. And making out furiously as they went to her room.

"If we keep going on like this," Hiei murmured in between passionate kisses, "we'll never make it to your room."

_"Who . . . cares?" Raven replied, spacing the two words with a kiss._

_"I wouldn't feel right, taking you in the hallway," Hiei murmured._

_"A gentleman," Raven replied. "What other surprises will you show me, Hiei?"_

_"Once we get to your room, you'll see," Hiei replied._

_Once they were at the door to her room, Raven phased them in. Once they were inside her room, Hiei pinned her to the door and passionately kissed her, one hand on her hip and the other moving upward to caress her breast. Raven wrapped her legs around him, kissing him back furiously._

_They moved to her bed, shedding some excess clothing along the way. Hiei discarded his long black coat, revealing that he was wearing nothing but a pair of baggy black pants and black boots. Raven removed her cloak, revealing her black leotard and blue boots._

_The two were in kneeling positions on her bed, facing each other. Hiei reached behind her to undo the hidden catch that kept her leotard on. Once that was done, he slowly removed the leotard, revealing Raven in all her petite, shapely glory._

Hiei finally woke up from his dream, and felt a wet stickiness coating his sheets.

"Almost there," he said to himself.

"Are you all right in there, Hiei?" Yukina asked outside his door. "I heard your bed creaking and you making odd noises. I thought someone was trying to hurt you."

"I'm all right, Yukina," Hiei replied. "Go get some sleep, please."

"All right, brother," Yukina conceded, and returned to her bed.

(A/N: Hiei finally decided that his vow to Shigure, the demon who gave him the Jagan, was meaningless compared to his sister's happiness, so he told her. That, and he got over the whole "I'm a felon and she's too kind and pure to ever be associated with one like me" trip.)

Bed creaking, odd noises. Hiei cursed under his breath. He'd probably been humping his bed while dreaming that he was making love to Raven.

He was seriously going to have to relieve himself, he decided. To that end, Hiei got up out of bed and wrapped a robe around himself. He went to the bathroom and turned the cold knob of the shower all the way. Then he hung up the robe and entered the shower. The cold water pierced him like a thousand tiny daggers, but he'd have to go through with it if he was to regain any sense of control.

Hiei growled in frustration. _There should be no reason for me to be cowering in a cold shower like some baka ningen teenager! When the full moon rises at its peak, she will be mine._ Then in a slightly calmer frame of mind, _And I will be hers._ The thought comforted him somewhat, the idea of being with the one person who would own his heart and soul.

(A/N: In case you don't know, "baka" is Japanese for "idiot" and "ningen" means "human.")

The next morning, the Titans and Spirit Detectives came together for breakfast.

"Mmmm, smells good," Yusuke said.

As everyone ate breakfast, Hiei and Raven kept looking at each other out of the corner of their eyes. Then they kept looking away just before the other caught them looking. However, it didn't escape the notice of several other table guests.

"Raven, Hiei, why do you persist in casting shy yet amorous glances at each other, then looking away when you think the other might see you?" Starfire asked.

Raven and Hiei merely stared blankly at her.

"Oh, I get it," Beastboy said. "Raven and Hiei are in _love._"

"Please. You'd have to wake up pretty early in the morning to think of something like that," Raven retorted. (A/N: This quote I appropriated from my friend Lady Hikari, the inspiration for this story.)

"Wait a minute," Robin said. "Trigon told us before that Raven was in the middle of a demon mating cycle. What if . . ."

"You'd be correct in your deduction, Robin," Hiei replied. "I'm currently in a mating cycle of my own."

"Trigon also said that a demon's mating cycle would lead him or her only to a specific person, not just make them screw anything in their path," Robin added.

"Then their mating instincts must have led them to each other," Botan finished.

"Oh, well," Genkai said nonchalantly. "After breakfast, we train again. This time you'll be learning how to use your spirit energy in a fight."

After breakfast, Genkai took Robin to the park for training. It was in a secluded area, where they had little chance of being interrupted.

"Now I want you to lie down," Genkai said.

"Ok," Robin said as he lay down. "But what for?"

"You're going to meditate until you're relaxed enough to sleep," Genkai replied. "Then I'll be throwing rocks at you. You'll use your rei-ki to deflect them, or you'll end up with bruises."

Robin looked at her, slightly aghast.

"Oh, this is training," Genkai said crossly. "Don't tell me that Batman never trained you like this."

"He never said I'd have to lie still and let him shoot things at me," Robin retorted.

"Just do it already," Genkai snapped.

"Ok," Robin said to himself. "Just relax. Think of something relaxing." The first thought that came to him was simply being with Starfire. Not doing much of anything, really, just being in her presence, basking in the radiant light that effortlessly emanated from her. A smile came to his face as he thought of her, his pure angel. Soon enough, he was asleep.

Genkai took a rock and threw it at him. The rock stopped one foot away from him and was thrown back into a tree.

"Impressive," Genkai said to herself. She threw a few more rocks at him, and the same thing happened to each one. They stopped one foot away from Robin and were thrown back into a tree.

_Now let's try something else,_ Genkai thought. _Sorry, kid, but you'll never survive if you don't learn to deal with the unexpected._ She concentrated her rei-ki into her finger, and then fired a Spirit Gun blast.

The blast should've knocked Robin permanently into his dream world, if not outright killed him, except that it didn't. The blue-white energy blast stopped one foot away from Robin, and this time Genkai could see a faint energy around him, visible only as a slight ripple in the air. The energy blast fired right back at Genkai, and she flipped out of the way, letting the blast knock over a bunch of trees.

_Very impressive,_ Genkai thought. Just then, a baseball flew at Robin. The energy field around Robin stopped it like it had stopped everything else that had been thrown at him. Then, just like all the others, it was thrown back at its source. The result was that the kid who had hit the baseball ended up getting hit in the jaw by that baseball.

"Are you all right, man?" one of his friends asked.

"Yeah," the kid replied, a hard thing to do considering how hard his jaw ached. "But could you get me some ice?"

Back in the isolated area of the park, Genkai smiled at Robin. "Time to wake up, little Robin."

Robin was still sleeping, though.

"Perhaps this will be a suitable wake-up call," Genkai said. She focused her rei-ki into her fist and then extended her fist, firing a barrage of rei-ki blasts, a technique known as the Shotgun. (A/N: Or Spirit Blast Wave, if you go by the English translation of the original Japanese name for that attack.)

The blasts didn't actually connect with Robin, but they were enough to wake him up. Seeing that the blasts were still coming, he instinctively countered with a blast of his own. However, the blast could only be seen as a ripple in the air, like the energy field that had protected him.

"Impressive indeed, Robin," Genkai said, smiling.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Robin asked, irritated. "I was having a good dream."

"Oh, and was _Starfire_ in it?" Genkai asked, her smile turning into a knowing smirk.

Robin's expression quickly became one of panic and embarrassment. She had him there.

"Ah, young love," Genkai said. "Nothing like it. Now let's go. There's more for you to learn."

"So how was training?" Yusuke asked Robin after he'd come back. "Did she tire you out good?"

"Yeah, she gave me a good workout," Robin replied.

"Fortunately, he was more attentive and respectful an apprentice than you were, slacker," Genkai said.

"Hey, I'm plenty attentive when I wanna be," Yusuke protested.

"And therein lies the problem," Genkai stated sagely. "You only do as you yourself want, with no regard for others."

Yusuke just muttered.

"So what's Robin's spirit power?" Beastboy asked.

"Someone throw something at me," Robin said.

"What?" Cyborg asked. "You want us to throw things at you?"

"Yeah," Robin confirmed.

"Did Genkai hit you in the head too many times?" Cyborg asked.

"No!" Robin replied. "I'm perfectly fine. Now just throw something at me!"

"Robin, I believe Cyborg was right to ask that question," Starfire said. "Your request to have objects propelled at you is not exactly something a lucid person would request."

Cyborg shifted his arm into its cannon mode. "Check this out. I've got a spirit power, too. Rai, kaminari --- Raba Shock!"

His cannon-arm glowed electric blue and released a blast of purple/blue-black lightning at Robin. However, the blast never struck Robin, as the invisible energy field formed around him again, stopping the attack . . . then shooting it right back at Cyborg!

Cyborg dodged.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"That's my spirit power," Robin replied. "The way Genkai explains it, I can block any attack directed at me and turn it back on its source."

"I understand," Starfire said. "The shield absorbs the force of any attack thrown at you and then reflects it, using the exact same amount of force exerted in the initial attack."

"Uh-huh," Robin confirmed. "And that's not all." He extended his hand, and Cyborg was knocked off his feet and into a wall. "That's for the Raba Shock."

"How'd you do that?" Cyborg asked.

"With the same power that allowed me to block your attack in the first place," Robin replied.

"And how'd Cy come up with that attack he tried on Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"If Cyborg was totally robotic, he wouldn't be able to use spirit energy, since spirit energy is only possessed by biological beings," Genkai replied. "However, since he is partly technological and partly biological, his power simply merges rei-ki with the energy from his robotic parts. That created a new form of spirit energy, which I call technological spirit energy, or jinzo-rei-ki." (A/N: You already know by now that "rei" means "spirit" and "ki" means "energy," so I'll just explain this: "Jinzo" is the Japanese word for "machine" or "man-made." Therefore, "jinzo-rei-ki" = "machine spirit energy.")

"Y'know," Beastboy said to Hiei and Raven, "you two should go out on a date."

"A date?" Hiei and Raven echoed.

"Yeah," Beastboy confirmed. "If you two are going to actually become mates, then you oughtta get to know each other better. Y'know, so it won't be like a one-night stand."

That night, Hiei was getting dressed for his date with Raven. Instead of his baggy pants, he wore a pair of tight black leather pants, and a sleeveless black shirt. To that, he added black leather bindings around each forearm and a pair of very thin white belts where one average-sized belt would be. He kept his sword with him, just in case.

Raven was getting dressed for her date with Hiei. During this, her personalities were talking amongst themselves.

"Why does she always have to wear black or some really dark color?" Happy Raven asked. "Pink is the way to go! But I'm sure Hiei-chan will look really great when we see him!"

"This dating might not be so bad," Intellectual Raven said. "I could learn many things about how people are supposed to interact on a date."

"Do any of you know what tonight is?" Perverted Raven asked, smirking.

"The night of the full moon?" Intellectual Raven replied.

"Yes," Perverted Raven confirmed. "But the night of the full moon is the height of the demon mating cycle. Which means . . ."

"Booya!" Brave Raven shouted. "Hiei, you are mine!"

Timid Raven was shivering in terror. "No . . . I don't wanna lose my virginity!!" she cried, twin fountains of tears pouring from her eyes.

"Quit being such a baby," Brave Raven snapped.

"The peak of the full moon is the perfect time for Hiei and I to be one," Perverted Raven said, letting out a low "mmm" of anticipated pleasure. "By the way, Raven, you might wanna try the bustier and leather skirt. They really show off your curves. Hiei won't be able to keep his hands off you."

Just then, they heard the song "Everywhere" being sung by another one of Raven's personalities. Soon enough, the source of the singing revealed herself.

It was another Raven, but dressed in a rose-red version of Raven's outfit. She had her hood off, revealing a red rose in her hair.

"Ahhh, the moment has come at last," she said when she finished. "The night when my true love and I shall be joined together in sweet bliss."

(A/N: Don't get it? That's Raven's romantic side.)

Romantic Raven pulled the rose out of her hair and smelled it. "Ah, the rose, the flower that has inspired lovers everywhere. Does its color not remind you of sweet Hiei's eyes?"

"Shut up, you miserable sap," Evil Raven sneered. "I've had enough of watching you prance about singing love songs and reciting love poetry. You make me sick."

"You only say that because your black heart is far too cold and hard for you to feel the joys of love," Romantic Raven replied.

In the real world, Raven finally decided to keep the leotard, but discarded the cloak and wore the black leather skirt over it. She also kept the gold chain-belt she usually wore. The shoes she chose to complete the ensemble were a pair of knee-high stiletto-heeled boots, and her legs were encased in black fishnet stockings.

"Now just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine, Raven," her perverted self said.

When Raven came out of her room, the males in the Tower were gaping in amazement. Out of all of them, Kurama was the only one who bothered to behave like a gentleman at all. The others just stared like fools.

"Boys," Raven said. "Close your mouths. Unless you want me to examine your teeth for you."

The guys recovered their senses. "Sorry," Robin said. "We just meant to say that you look good."

"Yeah," Kuwabara said. "That punk Hiei's a lucky bastard."

"And you are merely a fool," Hiei replied, coming out of his room to join them.

Starfire, Botan, Yukina, Genkai, and Raven saw Hiei, and like the guys had done with Raven, they were gaping in amazement. Hiei just smirked at them.

"So, Raven, shall we go?" he asked, his eyes moving up and down her black-clad frame.

"Yes, let's go," Raven replied.

"You'd better have her home by midnight, young man," Kurama quipped, while somehow managing to sound perfectly serious.

Hiei just stared. "Kitsune," he said, and departed. (A/N: I'm sure by now you YYH fans know that "kitsune" means "fox" or "fox spirit" in Japanese, so this is just for the newly initiated animé fans.)

"Where will we go?" Hiei asked.

"I'll take you to my favorite place to get a drink," Raven replied.

Said favorite place turned out to be a gothic café. Hiei looked around and saw that the café was filled with people dressed in dark clothes.

"So you like this place," Hiei said. "Not bad."

"I knew you'd like it," Raven replied. "So do I."

A young woman in a corset-style black top and leather pants was on stage. "Tonight is open mike night. If anyone here has any demons they want to release through poetry, tonight is your chance."

Hiei smiled. _This is perfect._ He went up to the stage.

"So you want to share?" the young woman asked.

"Yes," Hiei replied.

"All right, then," the young woman said, and let him have the stage.

"This poem I call 'Devour,' and it is dedicated to my yami no tenshi, my ankoku no sei," Hiei replied. (A/N: "Yami" and "ankoku" both mean "dark" or "darkness" in Japanese. "Tenshi" means "angel" and "sei" means "star." In Japanese, "no" is used possessively, like "'s" in English, so "yami no tenshi" means "darkness's angel" or "angel of darkness," and "ankoku no sei" means "darkness's star" or "star of darkness.")

Raven looked up in surprise, amazement, and growing love.

"I see you, and I want you.

I desire you, I need you.

It consumes me, like a dark abyss,

And yet I would fall in willingly.

I cannot help but love you.

I cannot help but yearn for you.

For you are my ankoku no itoshii koishii.

I want you all to myself.

I don't want to ever share you with anyone else.

For you are mine, and mine alone.

Sometimes, I wish to devour you.

Yes, I want to devour you.

I want to drink your black honey.

I want to feel your darkness within me.

I want to drown in your black waters.

And I want you to devour me.

I want you to consume me whole,

Until I am within you forever.

For I love you.

I need you.

I want to devour you."

Hiei stepped off the stage to an accompaniment of enthusiastic applause. He walked over to Raven and smiled softly.

"Was that poem for me?" Raven asked with uncharacteristic shyness.

"Yes, it was," Hiei replied. (A/N: "Itoshii" is Japanese for "beautiful" and "koishii" is Japanese for "beloved," "darling," or any traditional term of affection you care to use.) "My beautiful beloved of darkness."

Later, they walked down the street, looking for all the world like any typical young couple in love.

"I heard of a nightclub that specializes in the darker forms of music," Hiei said. "Would you like to go there with me?"

"It might be interesting," Raven replied.

Once they entered the club, the first sight to greet their eyes was dark, muted lights. A closer examination of the nightclub revealed that it was designed in such a way as to look much like the netherworld. What was impossible not to notice was the throng of dancing people. Of course, there was the dance music that was playing, which was, as Hiei had told Raven, dark.

"May I have this dance?" Hiei asked.

Raven smiled. "I would be honored."

And so they danced together. Their movements were fluid and graceful, perhaps unnaturally so. Also, they were in perfect harmony with each other as they danced.

"She's a time bomb, with her vibe on

She's gonna use it and surprise them.

She's a time bomb, with her vibe on

They'll never know where she got her weapon."

(A/N: The preceding was the chorus of a song I got off the second full album by Kidneythieves, "Zerospace." The song itself is titled "Arsenal" and is the third track on the album. I know well enough because I own it. Next time you get a chance to do some CD shopping --- if you're a fan of the industrial rock genre --- then buy that album.)

"Damn, I didn't know Hiei could move like that!" Brave Raven commented.

"Now, Raven, remember what I taught you," Perverted Raven said. "Show him some moves of your own." This was said with an evil smile.

Raven's hips moved sensuously to the beat of the music, drawing Hiei's attention. Not only did it gain his attention, it also sent all the blood in his body rushing to a certain appendage that only males were usually supposed to possess.

After about an hour's worth of dancing, Hiei looked up at the skylight. The moon was only minutes away from reaching its peak. As a matter of fact, his self-control was rapidly reaching its limits. Any longer, and he'd probably end up taking Raven in front of all the patrons of the club.

Raven looked up, noticing the moon's position as well.

"We should go," she said.

So they left.

"Now where are we going to go?" Raven asked. "We can't go to the Tower; don't want to disturb everyone else there."

"There is somewhere we can go where we won't be interrupted," Hiei replied.

End Notes: I hate to end it there and piss you all off, my loyal fans, but I must. Don't worry; the next chapter will take up right where this one left off. Unfortunately, you won't get to see it on FF.Net due to their ban on all NC-17 fanfictions. However, I will post it on www.mediaminer.org and www.adultfanfiction.net. If you want to know where to find it on the first site, then look in the YYH section and adjust the filter so that it only shows NC-17 fics, if you want to save time. For the other site, look in the Comics section, then go to the Teen Titans link.


	4. Jealousy

Teen Titans/Yu Yu Hakusho:

"Titanic Spirits"

Chapter 5: "Jealousy" 

Disclaimer: Teen Titans --- both its various comic incarnations and current animated incarnation --- and Yu Yu Hakusho, both manga and animé, do not belong to me. Teen Titans belongs to DC Comics, Warner Brothers, Cartoon Network, and Kids' WB. Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi, Shonen Jump, and Cartoon Network.

Author's note: Ok, so you've been waiting for the next chapter of this story. Here it is.

Timeline: TT, post-"Apprentice." YYH, post-"Dark Tournament."

The faintest lights of dawn shone upon Titans Tower. Everyone was asleep. Except for two people. Kurama and Genkai.

"I swear, that boy is no better than that slacker of an apprentice of mine," Genkai said.

"How is that?" Kurama asked. "He seems far more attentive than Yusuke, no offense intended toward the latter."

"It's not that, Kurama," Genkai contradicted. "I'm referring to his 'relationship,' if you can call it that, with Starfire."

"Ah, yes," Kurama said, realization dawning --- or more like the confirmation of certain suspicions. "They seem very attached to each other."

"It's love, Kurama," Genkai replied. "They're in love, but they refuse to admit it to themselves, or each other."

"It's fairly obvious if you're observant enough," Kurama said. "The way Starfire goes out of her way to help Robin, and Robin's protective manner regarding her. You recall what happened when the Chaos Harpy Sisters came after us, right?"

"Yes," Genkai confirmed. "That was the incident when Robin's spirit energy first manifested."

"Exactly," Kurama said. "He fought to avenge Starfire and protect her from further harm."

"So how do we get those two to figure it out?" Genkai asked.

"Jealousy," Kurama replied.

"Jealousy?" Genkai echoed.

"Yes," Kurama confirmed. "I will pretend to court Starfire, and you with Robin so that both will be driven to admit their feelings before losing their love to another."

"And just what are you two up to?" Botan asked, popping up from out of nowhere.

"We're just planning on how to bring a pair of lovers together," Genkai replied.

"You mean Robin and Starfire?" Botan asked. "Count me in!"

"All right, then." Kurama smiled. "Perhaps seeing _two_ women after Robin will convince Starfire to confess her feelings to Robin."

"On that note, can't we get one of the guys to help out?" Botan asked.

"Hiei is far too devoted to Raven to flirt with Starfire," Kurama replied. "The other males are perverts and/or simply don't know what the word 'subtle' means."

"Do you mean Koenma, too?" Botan asked.

"Remember how his infant form was all over Starfire when we first came here?" Kurama asked.

"Oh," Botan replied after thinking about it.

"So it's up to the three of us," Genkai said.

A half hour later, the Titans (sans Raven), Spirit Detectives (sans Hiei), and Yukina rose from their slumber. (A/N: Koenma returned to Spirit World, if you must know.) Starfire made it into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, having already divested herself of her purple uniform. (A/N: If you saw "Switched," then you know the Titans sleep in their costumes.) She turned the "HOT" and "COLD" knobs until the temperature was just perfect.

In the meantime, Robin's body was upright but his mind was still half-asleep. So the unfortunate result was that he walked into the bathroom.

That was when he snapped completely awake. However, what had dispersed the fog of sleep from his brain was the sight of Starfire's nude silhouette in the shower. The steam was keeping him from seeing anything good, but he could definitely tell that she was naked.

_Duh,_ his brain said to him. _Of course, she's naked. It's a shower! Who goes into a shower with their clothes still on?!_

_You don't have to yell,_ Robin replied. Then his mind drifted . . . down into the gutter. _I wonder what she looks like without her clothes._ Of course, the better part of his psyche smacked the worse part of his psyche upside the head. _Hentai!_ The normal Robin just wondered, _Since when did I learn Japanese?_

(A/N: In case you don't know by now, "hentai" is Japanese for "pervert." "Ecchi" means the same thing, but not quite as extreme, and both describe manga, animé, or manga/animé drawings of an adult nature.)

The better part of Robin's mind embodied itself in Robin's image. _Leave now! And if she figures out you're here, fall on your knees and apologize lavishly!_

The worse part of Robin's mind embodied itself as his black-clad, skull-faced former alter ego Red X. It spoke in Red X's mechanically distorted voice. _Who cares? You want her, you know you do._ It chuckled sinisterly. _If you didn't, then why are your little green tights suddenly so uncomfortable?_

_It would be wrong beyond comparison for you to take advantage of one as kind and pure as Starfire!_ Robin's conscience retorted.

_Wrong? Wrong is you not paying attention to your wants and needs,_ Robin's anti-conscience replied. _Who knows? Maybe she'll like it._ Again, it chuckled sinisterly.

(A/N: It makes perfect sense. The conscience urges a person to do right and make it right when s/he does wrong. The "anti-conscience," as I call it, entices a person to do bad.)

_I won't do it!_ Robin screamed at his anti-conscience, who merely snickered.

_I've got an idea,_ it said. _Strip naked, go in, tell her you didn't know she was in there. She'll probably let you stay in. And maybe she'll let you in some other places._ An evil snicker followed those words.

_I should get a lobotomy to get rid of you!_ Robin replied.

_You sick bastard!_ Robin's conscience yelled.

_It's not sick, it's perfect,_ Robin's anti-conscience retorted. _Perhaps when she sees the state he's in, she'll try to do something to alleviate it._ This time, a full-blown evil laugh came from the embodiment of Robin's darker desires.

Robin clutched his head. "Shut up!"

"Robin?" Starfire asked from inside the shower. "Whom are you speaking to?"

Robin realized he'd spoken out loud. "No one. Don't worry, Star. Enjoy your shower." He left.

"So, Robin, what were you doing in the shower?" Yusuke asked. He smirked. "Checking out Sexyfire?"

"Her name is _Star_fire!" Robin protested. "And no, I was not checking her out, you sick bastard!" His spirit energy spiked in response to his anger, and Yusuke found himself thrown into a wall. Realizing what he'd done, he ran to Yusuke. "You all right? Sorry about that."

"It's ok," Yusuke replied, getting up. "Besides, if that's how powerful you are when you're not _trying_ to hurt anyone, then we oughtta be scared of how powerful you are when you actually mean it."

(A/N: Remember in chapter 2 of this story when I said I'd be appropriating something else from "teen love," the Robin/Starfire romance fic written by sandr4ever? Anyone who read that oughtta get a laugh out of the scene between Robin and Yusuke.)

After that embarrassing scene, the Teen Titans and Spirit Detectives converged at the breakfast table. Of course, two others joined, or rejoined, them. Hiei and Raven.

"Hey, welcome back," Robin said.

Raven actually smiled. Not a deliriously happy smile, or an excitedly happy smile, but enough of a smile to know that she was content. "Thank you."

"Hey!" Beast Boy shouted. "She's smiling! Raven's finally smiling!"

Cyborg did a double take. "She is?" Pause. "She is! I've gotta mark this day!" He ran to the nearest calendar and marked that day's date.

"It is wonderful that you are finally expressing joy," Starfire said to Raven.

"I actually have a reason," Raven replied.

"Hey, Hiei," Yusuke said. "I don't think Raven's the only one smiling." Hiei tried to give him a stony-faced look, but failed, the smile persistently tugging the corners of his lips upward.

"I always hoped this day would come," Yukina said.

"Yeah, maybe he'll loosen up now that he's finally got a girlfriend," Kuwabara added.

"If you mean that I'll 'finally see what a kick-ass fighter you are,' in your dreams," Hiei replied.

"Onii-san . . ." Yukina said, her voice soft as ever but with annoyed undertones.

"All right, imouto-chan," Hiei said, relenting. "If it bothers you that much, then I'll try my best to hold my tongue."

(A/N: "Onii" is Japanese for "older brother." "Imouto" is Japanese for little sister. You add the suffix "-san" to show respect, and the suffix "-chan" to indicate affection.)

"I know who'd like to hold your tongue," Beast Boy chimed in. He smirked. "And do other things with it."

Raven and Hiei shook their heads in annoyance. "Why do you have to be such a pervert?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy shifted into a wolf and sniffed the air, then changed back. "Oh, so you did do it!"

"Do what?" Starfire asked.

"The horizontal mambo, making the two-backed beast, making sweet, sweet love all night long, take your pick," Beast Boy replied.

Robin just glared at him under the mask. "Beast Boy . . ."

"So what was it like?" Yusuke asked Hiei. "Details, man!"

"What Raven and I do when we're alone together is none of your business," Hiei replied. To emphasize this, he gave Yusuke the finger.

"What sort of gesture was that?" Starfire asked. "I have seen it done before, but usually the people who did it were very angry at the person they did it to."

"It's a nonverbal way of saying 'sod off,'" Raven replied.

" 'Sod off'?" Cyborg asked.

"I can't very well use the other word, can I?" Raven replied.

"Let's just have breakfast," Kurama said. "And Beast Boy, Yusuke, we should not be prying into the more intimate details of Hiei and Raven's relationship."

After breakfast was over and done with, Starfire went outside for some fresh air. Surprisingly enough, she found Kurama there.

"Kurama?" Starfire asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Admiring the scenery," Kurama asked. "It's so stuffy indoors, you just need some fresh air sometimes."

"I agree with you in that regard," Starfire said. "It's beautiful out here."

"Yes," Kurama agreed. He looked at Starfire. "There is so much beauty to admire here." He smiled gently and pulled a rose out of his hair, offering it to her.

"It is beautiful," Starfire said.

"Will you take it?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Starfire replied, accepting the rose.

"Let me show you something," Kurama said. He gently took the rose out of her hand and placed it in her scarlet hair. "Your hair reminds me so much of this rose. I thought they would go well together."

Meanwhile, Robin had come outside to talk to Starfire. "Star, I ---" He stopped when he saw Kurama placing the rose in Starfire's hair.

"Robin!" Starfire exclaimed. "Did you wish to enjoy the outdoors with me and Kurama?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll leave you two alone," Robin replied, trying to hide the sadness in his voice, as well as a dejected expression. He went back inside.

Kurama smiled. _Just a few more turns of the screw, and they will run into each other's arms._

Robin went into the training room to work out his frustrations. He punched and kicked the punching bag, imagining Kurama's pretty face as the target of his attacks.

_Damn it!_ Robin thought. _Goddamn fox! He'd better not take Starfire away from me!_ He paused. _Away from me? It's not like I _own_ her. She's her own person, and if she wants to be with him . . ._ He slumped to his knees, deep in thought and his thoughts in turmoil.

"Hey, Robin," a cheerful female voice said, interrupting the tormented whirlwind that was his thoughts.

"Hey, Botan," Robin replied.

"What's gotcha down, Robin?" Botan asked.

"It's nothing," Robin replied, lying through his teeth. "Don't worry."

Botan walked over and knelt beside him, placing a comforting hand on his gloved one. "Don't worry, Robin. It'll all work out." She withdrew her hand and placed it inside a pocket of the red jeans she was currently wearing. She removed said hand and opened it, revealing a silver amulet.

"What's that?" Robin asked.

"It's a good-luck charm from Reikai," Botan replied. "Want me to put it on for you?"

"Sure," Robin acquiesced. Botan moved so that she was facing him, then placed the chain the amulet hung on around his neck. She reached her arms over the back of his neck so that she could fasten the clasp. As innocent as the gesture may have seen, Robin was a bit uncomfortable at Botan's somewhat questionable proximity. Besides, with the red top she had on and her current position, he was in a position to see her cleavage. Fortunately for him, Batman's training had left him conditioned to have a decent grip on his impulses.

Soon enough, perhaps too soon to the dirtier parts of his psyche, Botan had fastened the clasp and drew back from him. "You like it?"

"Yeah, I like it," Robin replied. "Thanks, Botan."

"You're welcome," Botan replied.

Robin and Botan left the training room. However, Starfire had just turned the corner to see Robin, and had seen him, all right, but with Botan. Starfire's emerald eyes faintly glowed, from an emotion she could hardly recognize. Actually, she did recognize it as the righteous fury that she could channel into her starbolts and newfound spirit powers, but it escaped her reasoning as to why seeing Robin with Botan triggered that feeling.

"Hello, Robin and Botan," Starfire said. "How are you?"

"We're all right," Robin replied. "Botan gave me this good-luck charm." He held up the amulet to demonstrate just what the "good-luck charm" was.

"It's very lovely," Starfire said, hiding her anger behind her usual demeanor of gentle naiveté.

"So's that rose in your hair," Robin replied, stifling his anger as regarding the source of that particular gift.

"Hey, there's something else I wanted to tell Robin," Botan said, "but I suppose I can tell you, too, Starfire."

"What is it?" Robin and Starfire asked at the same time.

"We're going to the beach," Botan replied.

"I always wanted to go to a beach on Earth," Starfire said.

"Then you'll have a lot of fun," Botan replied.

So they went to the beach. Cyborg couldn't really go swimming, considering that a good portion of his body was made up of wires and circuits, which could get scrambled if they touched water. Beast Boy was wearing a pair of black-and-fuchsia swimming trunks, Robin was wearing green trunks, Yusuke was wearing green as well, Kuwabara was wearing blue trunks, Kurama was wearing white trunks, and Hiei was wearing black trunks. Koenma had decided to join them and was wearing a pair of white-and-blue swimming trunks.

(A/N: All Kuwabara bashers can scream in horror at imagining Kuwabara in swimming trunks if you like. Be glad I didn't put him in a Speedo.)

As for the girls . . . the guys' collective jaws had dropped when they saw them. Starfire was wearing a lavender bikini, while Raven wore a simple black one-piece. Yukina was in an icy-blue one-piece, while Botan and Genkai were in bikinis, sky-blue and carnation-pink respectively.

Of course, Kurama was managing to maintain his composure. Hiei stopped ogling Raven long enough to threaten Kuwabara for doing the same thing.

"Stop looking at my sister that way, you lecherous fool," Hiei stated, his voice cold and threatening.

"You're looking at Raven the same way!" Kuwabara protested.

"The difference is that I will not let you get that close to my sister, you hentai baka," Hiei countered.

_Damn,_ Yusuke thought. _For a seventy-something woman, she's damn fine._ It didn't escape his notice that for someone as small and slender as Genkai, she definitely had curves.

(A/N: I'm sure you read the first chapter already if you've gotten to this point, but in case you don't know, Genkai is in her seventies. However, Koenma revitalized her spirit energy in such a way that it caused her cells to be revitalized as well, reverting her to her more youthful self.)

"Does all this staring mean that you are not pleased by our choice in attire?" Starfire asked.

"Ohhhhh, no," Yusuke contradicted, leering. "We're pleased, _really_ pleased."

Robin snapped out of his Starfire-lust-induced daze and glared at Yusuke through his mask.

"I am glad," Starfire said. She was silent for a moment, as though in thought. Then her expression brightened. "I always wanted to try . . . what was that sport where you ride the waters on a board called?"

"Surfing," Robin replied.

"Oh, yes, surfing!" Starfire exclaimed. "I would like to try that!"

"I'll come with you," Robin offered. As they walked to the shed to rent a pair of surfboards, Robin noticed some guys ogling Starfire. He sent them a glare and a blast of invisible force that left them coughing up sand. After they got their surfboards, Robin and Starfire went surfing together.

"This is so very pleasurable!" Starfire exclaimed. "Riding these waves is so much . . . fun!"

"Yeah, it is!" Robin shouted back. He navigated a particularly high wave with ease. "Oh, yeah!"

Starfire decided to try the same thing, surfing along the curve of the wave like a skateboarder would skate a half-pipe.

"Awesome, Starfire!" Robin shouted.

"You were quite awesome yourself, Robin!" Starfire shouted back.

After a while, Starfire and Robin returned to the beach for a break. It was then that Robin happened upon Genkai, who was lying on a beach towel.

"Hello there, Robin," Genkai said. Actually, it came to Robin's attention that she wasn't really speaking to him so much as purring.

"How are you, Genkai?" Robin asked.

"Quite well, thank you very much," Genkai replied in that same purring voice. "Except for one thing."

"What?" Robin asked.

"I'd like to get a tan all over," Genkai explained, "but I can't do that without the lotion on my back and I can't quite reach there." She smiled coyly. "Perhaps you would like to help me with that?"

Robin was stunned speechless for several moments. _It's a perfectly innocent thing,_ he told himself. _She just wants to get a tan, that's all._

_Are you an idiot?_ another voice asked him. _She's obviously flirting with you._ A wicked chuckle followed those words. _First Botan, and now Genkai. Now you've got two hot women after you. Can you say "threesome"?_

"Well, Robin?" Genkai prompted, her voice still purring but with a hard edge.

"Sure," Robin replied. Genkai rolled over onto her back, and Robin could see that her bikini bottoms didn't cover very much of her small yet curvy backside. A blush came to his cheeks. Regaining his composure, he squirted some lotion onto his hands and began to rub it onto Genkai's back.

Meanwhile, Kurama found Starfire again. "Hello, Starfire."

"Hello, Kurama," Starfire said. "How are you enjoying the beach?"

"I like it here," Kurama replied. _Never mind all the girls and women who keep staring at me._ Sarcastically, he added, _Curse these devilish good looks of mine._ Out loud, "Oh, I found this for you." He pulled out a light purple wildflower and gently placed it in her hair. "I hope you like it."

"Thank you, Kurama," Starfire said. "You are very kind."

"You're welcome," Kurama replied.

Starfire looked over his shoulder and saw Robin rubbing the suntan lotion on Genkai's back. The faint emerald flicker of jealousy returned to her eyes. Then she noticed something.

Robin wasn't wearing his customary green gloves. For the first time, she could see his hands, and what beautiful hands they were, with slender, nimble long fingers attached to them. Too bad those hands were all over Genkai.

_Somehow, I do not think teachers are allowed to get that close to their students,_ Starfire thought. At that moment, she finally realized where this unusual anger came from. _He is my Robin! Mine! I cannot let her take him away from me!_

_Mine?_ she thought. _Robin is not my property. If he is attracted to Genkai, then I wish he is happy with her._

Suddenly, a massive tsunami rose from the ocean, heading straight for the beach.

"I do not understand Earth weather, but I do not believe that that is a common occurrence," Starfire said.

"You're right," Robin said, joining her. "It's not. Titans, go!"

The Teen Titans and Reikai Tantei sprang into action, helping the civilians escape to safety.

"That was no natural tsunami," Robin said.

"You have an uncanny grasp of the obvious," Hiei said.

Suddenly, a figure rose from the now-receding tsunami. The figure looked human, save that he seemed to be made entirely of water.

"Who are you?" Robin asked.

"I am Aqueris," the water-being replied. "And I am your death!" His arm extended into a powerful torrent of water, headed straight for Robin. Fortunately, Robin created a force shield to protect himself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, levitating the sand and throwing it at Aqueris, who leaped out of its way. "What's the matter? Don't like sand?"

"Gatling Gun!" Starfire shouted, firing her starbolts while moving her hands around in a circular pattern. The end result was that her starbolts flew at Aqueris like the bullets of the gun her attack was named after. The energy blasts struck him just like bullets, but they made only momentary holes which soon regenerated.

Beast Boy jumped into the water, then reemerged as a green sea serpent. He slithered around Aqueris and wrapped himself around him, trying to squeeze him. The operative word being _trying,_ as you couldn't really hope to squeeze someone who could just dissolve into water.

Aqueris didn't stay dissolved for long, as he reemerged as a tidal wave that happened to have a human head and shoulders.

"You can't hope to stop me," he sneered and blasted Beast Boy out of the water, forcing him back into human form.

"Can't hope to stop you?" Cyborg asked. "I may be mistaken, but since you're made of water, you have all the same characteristics. Yeah, you may be fast, agile, and able to make yourself practically invisible in the ocean or anywhere else that has water --- but you got the weaknesses of water, too."

"Like what?" Aqueris sneered.

"Why'd you dodge the sand, if you've got no weaknesses?" Cyborg asked. "I'll tell you why: If the sand particles mixed with your water molecules, you'd become mud. And mud may be a powerful, inexorable force, but it's slow compared to pure water and it's actually solid. And here's another one of your weaknesses coming up! Rai, kaminari --- Rava Shock!" His arm converted into its cannon mode and shot a blast of purple/dark blue lightning at Aqueris. Aqueris attempted to dodge, but the Rava Shock made a glancing hit, leaving him weakened. "Now, Raven!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, levitating the sand and throwing it at Aqueris. Robin used his powers to push the sand at Aqueris as well.

"Nooooooo!" Aqueris screamed. The sand mixed with his watery consistency, and when he got back up, he looked more like a melting wax statue than a creature of water. Yukina used her ice powers to drain the heat from the air immediately surrounding Aqueris, soon making him into a helpless frozen mud statue.

"Now we have something solid enough to hit!" Yusuke shouted. He and Genkai performed the Shotgun technique together and blasted Aqueris. Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama cut Aqueris to pieces with their Spirit Sword, katana, and rose whip respectively.

"Done deal," Robin said.

However, the recent victim of their attacks did not share their opinion. A roar of pain and rage could be heard from the frozen pieces of mud, which melted and fused together into an angry Aqueris. With a scream, he separated his water molecules from the sand particles, leaving himself as a creature of pure water once again.

"How dare you?!" he screamed. "I'm going to kill each and every one of you brats!" He fired pellets of water at Robin, each one like a stinging needle.

"Stop hurting Robin!" Starfire shouted. She held her right arm in her left hand like she was holding a rifle. "Machine Gun Blast!"

A barrage of starbolts shot out of her fist like the very weapon her attack was named after. Aqueris actually let out a shout of pain when her attacks hit him. He then turned the water pellets on Starfire, who created a shield to protect herself. She then extended that shield into a devastating blast of energy. When the blinding emerald light faded, Aqueris was nowhere to be seen.

"Whoa, Star, that was awesome!" Beast Boy said.

"I didn't know you had it in you," Kuwabara added.

"It was not a great task," Starfire replied. "I simply wanted to help Robin."

"Well, you helped me a great deal, considering Aqueris is gone," Robin said.

"Can't you sense it?" Kurama asked. "Aqueris is still very much present."

"Give the pretty boy a prize," a watery voice said. Once again, Aqueris rose, even madder than he was at the beginning. "Don't you get it? I am unstoppable!"

"Not in this universe!" Robin exclaimed. "Cyborg, you ready?"

Cyborg's arm shifted into its cannon mode. "I got the sonic if you got the boom."

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin and Cyborg shouted at the same time. They ran at opposite sides, then jumped up and did a sideways flip, shooting their rei-ki attacks at the same time. The spirit lightning ran through Robin's force blast and struck Aqueris. The combined attacks blew Aqueris apart.

"Is he gone this time?" Beast Boy asked.

"Definitely," Kurama replied.

"How do you know?" Yusuke asked.

"You'd know if you paid attention in your classes when you actually bothered to show up, slacker," Genkai replied. "Water molecules are made from two hydrogen atoms and one oxygen atom. Expose water to a massive concentration of electricity and you reduce it back to those two basic component elements. Aqueris will take quite a while to reform, and by then he will be too weak to fight, so he will return to his master Trigon."

"How do you know it's Trigon?" Kuwabara asked.

Hiei bit his tongue to stop himself from calling Kuwabara an idiot. No one else bothered to do it for him.

"We should just get back home," Robin said.

So they returned to Titans Tower and changed into their clothes.

"Starfire, may I talk to you?" Robin asked, knocking on the door to her room.

"Yes, Robin, you may converse with me," Starfire replied.

Robin entered her room and saw Starfire lying on the bed with her feet on the pillows and her head dangling off the edge. "I have to confess something to you. It's something I've kept inside for a long time."

Starfire sat up and turned to face him, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

"When Kurama started flirting with you, I felt jealous," Robin continued. "I was angry at him for flirting with you, for coming near you. I was also angry that Koenma came onto you the way he did."

"I found Koenma adorable as an infant," Starfire said. "Did you mean to say that he tried to take advantage of that?"

"He was nestling on your . . . your . . ." Robin tried to get the last word out, but choked.

"Breasts?" Starfire finished. "I was aware of that. Do not worry. I was not seriously offended." She took a breath before continuing. "When I saw you with Botan and with Genkai, I harbored similar feelings of anger and jealousy. I am not proud of those feelings, but I had them."

"I'm not that proud of my anger and jealousy, either," Robin said.

_Now is what the humans call "the moment of truth,"_ Starfire thought. _Does he feel for me what I feel for him? X'Hal, I hope so._

_Now is the moment of truth,_ Robin thought. _I want to tell her so badly, but does she feel the same way? Will she even understand?_ He breathed.

"Robin?" Starfire asked. "May I tell you something?"

"Sure," Robin replied. He thought, _It'll give me time to work up some courage._

"When I came to Earth, I was all by myself," Starfire said. "When you and the other Titans befriended me, I did not feel so alone. I felt as if I had found a new family. This feeling was strongest when I was with you. You always went out of your way to show me kindness and help me learn about Earth. For that, I thank you."

"You're the kind one, Star," Robin said. "You always go out of your way to be nice to people, and you never have a mean thing to say about anyone. You're so gentle and sweet and pure, and I feel happy just being with you."

Finally, at the same time, they said three words.

"I love you."

Robin and Starfire looked at each other, amazed.

"You love me?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Starfire replied. "I do love you, Robin. Do you love me?"

"With everything I am," Robin replied. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Hopefully, I will never give you cause to find out," Starfire said.

Robin and Starfire finally noticed just how close they had gotten to each other without really being aware of it. "May I . . . see your eyes?"

Somehow, Robin couldn't see why she shouldn't. He reached up and peeled off his mask, revealing the most beautiful eyes Starfire had ever seen. They were a sparkling blue color that reminded her of the sky and the ocean.

"You have beautiful eyes," Starfire said.

"So do you," Robin replied. "They're the brightest and loveliest shade of green I've ever seen."

"I love you, Robin," Starfire said.

"I love you, too, Starfire," Robin said.

For the first time since they'd known each other, their lips met in a kiss of love. Starfire's slim golden-tan fingers reached up to stroke Robin's messy black hair and Robin's gloved fingers entwined in her silky crimson locks.

Kurama, Botan, and Genkai watched silently through a crack in the door, smiling in triumph and joy.

"Have you ever seen something more beautiful than a kiss of true love?" Genkai asked.

"No," Botan replied.

"I have seen much beauty in my life, but nothing as beautiful as that," Kurama added.

"We should leave them be," Genkai said. On that note, she, Botan, and Kurama left Robin and Starfire to their own devices.

End Notes: So how'd you like that? I told you I'd put in some Robin/Starfire. Ok, so the whole chapter was dedicated to them. Don't worry; you'll get to see the final fight with Trigon, and it'll be a nail-biter.


	5. Gauntlet

Teen Titans/Yu Yu Hakusho:

"Titanic Spirits"

Chapter 6: "Gauntlet" 

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Yu Yu Hakusho are not mine by any means. They respectively belong to DC Comics and Yoshihiro Togashi.

Author's note: We're into the final stretch now. The first chapter brought our favorite teams together. The second chapter saw the Teen Titans discover new powers. The third and fourth (fourth to those who went to adultfanfiction.net and mediaminer.org) brought Hiei and Raven together. The fifth (fourth to those who stayed on FF.Net) brought Robin and Starfire together. Now the Teen Titans and Reikai Tantei will face Trigon and his forces.

Timeline: TT, post-"Apprentice." YYH, post-"Dark Tournament."

Since that day at the beach, Robin and Starfire were practically joined at the hip. The past three days had been peaceful; no attacks of the demonic sort whatsoever occurring. Robin and Starfire had spent plenty of time together getting to know each other and simply basking in each other's company. Hiei and Raven had done very much the same thing. Of course, Kuwabara took those moments when Hiei and Raven were with each other as opportunity to get closer to Yukina. Unfortunately for him, Hiei always threw a wet blanket on Kuwabara's plans just as they were getting to the good part.

"I catch you touching her like that again, and I will remove your hands," he always said. However, it didn't escape Kuwabara's notice that Hiei never actually made good on his threats. Nevertheless, it was annoying.

When the couples weren't busy with each other, they were training. Robin and Starfire were progressing very well in the use of their powers, as were the other Teen Titans. However, no one ever actually forgot why they were training: to defeat Trigon.

After those three days of peace had passed, Koenma returned to see the Titans and Spirit Detectives.

"We cannot wait any longer," he said. "Trigon has already gathered five powerful warriors to fight for his side. It won't be too long before he storms Ningenkai and Reikai. We must act now."

Raven said nothing. Well, she didn't need to say anything because her relationship with and feelings toward Trigon were already well known.

"Who are these warriors?" Robin asked.

"Who cares?" Hiei sneered. "All you'll actually need to worry about is Trigon. _He's_ the real threat, so why should we waste our time with his pitiful soldiers?"

"We don't know," Koenma replied. "But it is all important that you reach his realm and stop him."

"How do we do that?" Cyborg asked.

"There are various points in this world that exist in a state of interdimensional flux," Raven replied. "Points where the barriers between worlds weaken, just enough so that some careless passerby could stumble into another world and be lost forever."

"So where do we find one of those points?" Cyborg asked.

"Come with me," Koenma replied.

The Teen Titans and Spirit Detectives traveled to an isolated quarry. "We can stop right here," Koenma said.

"Sure feels like one of those points," Cyborg said.

"Tell me about it," Robin said.

"I know this place is probably one of those flux things, but how are we supposed to open it up?" Kuwabara asked.

"Think of these fluxes like partly open doors," Koenma advised. "Open enough for only one person to squeeze through. That's usually what happens. Our intent is to open it completely."

"Again, how?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll do it," Raven said. Her eyes glowed white as she chanted. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Her spirit energy manifested itself in a bubble of black energy that released black lightning bolts. Those lightning bolts converged at a far point, and transformed into purple light. The light grew bigger, wider and shaped itself into the silhouette of a black bird, a raven to be specific.

"The portal's open now," Raven said.

That said, the Titans and Reikai Tantei stepped into the portal.

In the demonic realm that was home to Trigon, the aforementioned demon lord smirked. "So she has come to me at last. And with friends, no doubt." He chuckled and turned to five shadowed figures. "Be ready when I summon you. For now, depart."

The shadowed figures vanished.

"So this is where your dad came from," Beast Boy said. "Freaky enough place."

"We're near his base of operations," Raven said. She started walking in the direction she sensed him, driven on by rage and determination. Rage for how he had contributed to her existence, and determination to stop him.

"Hello, dear daughter," Trigon's voice said. "Do you miss me?"

"No, I do not, _Father,_" Raven replied, her voice acid upon the last word. "Now why don't you show yourself?"

"Not yet," Trigon's voice replied. "You must face my five warriors first. Don't expect them to come at you all at once. You will face them one by one, and if you survive, only then will you have the opportunity to die at my hands."

Hiei chuckled darkly. "Hiding behind your minions, Trigon? How cowardly. Then again, you are the same creature who raped Raven's mother, so I should expect this cravenness from you."

"So you are the one Raven has taken as a mate," Trigon's voice said, and it contained a certain undertone of respect. "You have strength and you are ruthless, a perfect mate for my lovely daughter."

"Flattery will only get you a quicker death," Hiei sneered.

"Arrogance," Trigon's voice said. "I like that. Of course, I'll have to teach you some respect, but I like it."

"Enough!" Raven snapped. "Get on with it."

"As you wish," Trigon's voice said, and then it was silent.

Suddenly, pinkish-purple light burst forth from the crimson skies like a hellish starburst. It was followed by a storm of pink-purple shooting stars.

The Titans and Spirit Detectives dodged the blasts. Yusuke pointed his fist upward and fired his . . .

"Shotgun!"

A barrage of rei-ki blasts shot into the sky to counter the pink-purple blasts.

"Yusuke, stop!" Starfire shouted.

"Why?" Yusuke asked.

"When the attack started, I felt a familiar energy," Starfire replied. "It was like . . . family."

"The only family of Starfire's that I know is . . . Blackfire!" Robin shouted.

"Quite the detective, aren't you, Robin?" a female voice replied from above. Everyone looked up and saw a teenage girl, slightly older than the majority of the Teen Titans, with violet-tinged black hair and purple eyes. She was familiar to the Titans, and at the same time, drastically changed. The whites of her eyes had turned black and her pupils were slits like those of a cat. Her golden-tan skin was now metallic golden and black bat wings had grown from her back. She was dressed in a warped version of her usual clothes, which were now leather with a fishnet suit underneath. Her nails were longer, sharper, and black as midnight.

"Blackfire! What has Trigon done to you?" Starfire asked, horrified at how demonic her wayward elder sister looked.

Blackfire floated down. "He has given me new life. And I shall take yours, yours and Robin's."

"Sister!" Starfire pleaded. "Please snap out of it! You are not truly evil! You simply cannot be!"

"Don't try to tell me what I am," Blackfire sneered. "Mom and Dad did that enough."

"She won't listen to reason, Star," Robin said. "We'll still save her, but it looks like we'll have to beat her to do it."

Starfire looked down at the ground, and then her head lifted, revealing a determined expression in her glowing green eyes.

"Machine Gun Blast!" Starfire shouted, firing a wave of jade energy bursts out of her fist. Blackfire moved at inhuman speed, dodging and blocking the blasts.

"So you've learned a few new tricks, too," Blackfire said. "Not good enough to beat me, though! Black Shooting Stars!"

Blackfire shot a spray of pink-purple rei-ki bursts at Starfire and Robin, who both dodged by taking to the sky.

"I didn't know Robin could fly!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Scientifically speaking, force is the amount of energy exerted on an object," Kurama explained. "Robin's power is to manipulate that energy. Obviously, he can also use it to levitate himself."

"Oh, you wanna join the Mile High Club?" Blackfire asked, flying up to join them. "Fine. Black Star Meteor!"

She fired a massive blast of pink-purple rei-ki at the two. Robin created a force shield to block the attack.

"You're good, Blackfire," Robin said, smiling. "But perhaps you shouldn't have taught me all those alien martial arts." The smile turned into a deadly smirk. " 'Cause I'm about to use them to take you down."

"Bring it on, Robin," Blackfire replied.

The two fought in midair, fists, feet, rei-ki blasts, and force projectiles flying at impossible speeds. Neither one was able to score a decisive hit on the other.

"You've improved, Robin," Blackfire said.

"Thank you," Robin replied sarcastically.

"But I know your Achilles heel, Robin," Blackfire said.

Robin finally noticed that the whole time Blackfire had spoken to him, she wasn't really speaking so much as purring. Her voice had been soft but underneath the softness was cold, hard steel, like an armored gauntlet in a silk glove. It was almost . . . seductive.

"And what would that be?" Robin asked, trying not to show Blackfire just how her voice was creeping him out.

Blackfire replied with, "Black Meteor Shower!" With both hands, she fired a shower of pink-purple rei-ki balls. But they weren't aimed at Robin. They were aimed at _Starfire!_

"No!" Robin shouted, and moved in front of Starfire, blocking as many as he could. Unfortunately, he didn't get them all, and what was left struck him with devastating force. Robin plummeted from the sky, like a broken-winged songbird.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted, flying down to catch him. He fell limply into her arms. "Robin! Please speak to me!"

His only response was a pained groan.

"You are still alive!" Starfire cheered.

"Not for long," Blackfire replied. Starfire set Robin down gently and turned to her now-demonic older sister, her eyes glowing more brightly than they'd ever glowed.

"You hurt him," Starfire said, her voice unnaturally (for her) cold and hard with rage. "I have forgiven you for many things, including trying to frame me for stealing! But now you have gone too far!" Both hands glowed with jade energy. "GATLING GUN!"

She rotated her hands in a circular pattern as she fired her attack, making the bursts of rei-ki come out like the bullets in a gatling gun. Blackfire dodged the storm of rei-ki bursts as well as she could, but an angered Starfire was not a Starfire to be taken lightly. As fast as she was dodging, it wasn't fast enough to avoid all the blasts.

Starfire's rei-ki aura blazed bright emerald, and she charged up a ball of rei-ki in both hands. "Supernova!" She threw the ball at Blackfire and it exploded in a wave of jade energy, blasting Blackfire back down to the ground.

Blackfire looked up at Starfire, smiling. "Are you going to finish me off?"

"No, I shall not kill you, sister," Starfire replied. She turned away from her and went to Robin.

"I'm still the better fighter," Blackfire said silkily. "Wanna know why? Because I know this: Never turn your back on your opponent!" She fired a blast of pink/purple rei-ki at Starfire.

"No!" Robin shouted, waking up and knocking Starfire out of the way of the attack in one swift motion. In that same motion, he'd created a force shield, reflecting the attack at Blackfire. Her own blast, meant to kill her own sister, had struck her with such tremendous force that it had slammed her into a rock fixture. Blackfire let out a small moan of pain and fell over, barely moving.

"Blackfire!" Starfire shouted and ran to her. She turned her over, noting the bruises that marred her body --- well, what she could see of it through the mesh undersuit. Robin came over as well. "Sister, are you still living?"

"What's it to you, Koriand'r?" Blackfire asked.

"I did not ever truly wish you harm, Komand'r," Starfire replied.

Blackfire chuckled. "Of course you didn't. Not like you actually have it in you to really wanna hurt someone." She smiled, not an evil smile, not an arrogant one, just a somewhat sad smile. "When you get to see Trigon, kick his ass for me, will ya?"

"You wish me to kick his donkey?" Starfire asked.

"No, it's a way of saying, 'beat him up,'" Blackfire replied.

"Earth phrases are still strange to me," Starfire admitted. She got serious again. "I shall heal you." Her hands glowed with green energy. "Nova Healing."

The energy spread over Blackfire, not only healing her wounds, but also purging her of Trigon's evil. Her wings shrank and receded into her back, and her eyes, nails, and skin had gone back to normal. Blackfire got up.

"Uh, you sure healing her was a good idea, Star?" Beast Boy asked.

"Blackfire has good in her heart," Starfire replied. "I am sure that she will help us."

"Damn straight," Blackfire confirmed. "No one messes with my head and turns me into an evil X'Hal! That Trigon bastard is going to get it good!"

"In the meantime," Hiei said, "our next challenge will not be very far. _I'll_ fight, whoever it is."

"Not without me," Raven said.

"Of course not," Hiei replied. "Besides, there's no one else I can think of who I'd rather have fighting by my side."

The Teen Titans and Reikai Tantei, now joined by Blackfire, continued walking to Trigon's castle. However, they were interrupted when the very ground they stood on began to roll like a tidal wave.

"What the hell is this?!" Yusuke asked.

"It must be Jinx!" Cyborg shouted.

"Did someone say my name?" a feminine, mocking voice asked. The Titans and Detectives got up to look at the source of the voice, and saw Jinx.

"Is it just me, or is that girl seriously anorexic?" Yusuke asked.

_Very lovely, but I prefer my women to be more voluptuous,_ Kurama thought.

Hiei just muttered, "Damn pervert demon fox."

"Let me guess," Robin said, "Trigon recruited you, too?"

"I always did want to fight you guys again," Jinx said, her pink eyes shining evilly. Then she saw Hiei. "Who's the cutie with the sword?"

"Hey!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "I got a sword!"

"Who cares?" Jinx sneered. "I'm interested in the fire demon. He's cute."

"He's _my_ fire demon," Raven snarled.

"We'll see," Jinx replied. "We'll see."

"Enough! Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, sending a wave of shadow energy at Jinx. Jinx simply hexed it so that it struck Hiei instead.

"Oops," Jinx said.

"A witch," Hiei said. "Interesting." He smirked. "Still, don't think you have a chance of beating me and Raven."

Jinx sent waves of hex energy at Hiei and Raven. Raven countered with another blast of shadow-telekinetic energy. The blast didn't really seem to faze Jinx, though.

_I have an idea,_ Hiei thought to Raven.

_What?_ Raven thought.

_If Jinx's power depends on her hands, then we should keep those hands busy,_ Hiei replied.

_I get it,_ Raven said.

Hiei clenched his fists as those fists became engulfed in flames. "Fist of the Mortal Flame!" He punched Jinx at hyper-speed with his flaming fists. She was blocking as best as she could, but his attacks knocked her for quite a loop, and as she'd blocked, she'd been diverted from using her hands to hex him.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, trapping Jinx in a black energy bubble and shooting that bubble at a rock fixture. Unfortunately, Jinx recovered enough to hex the bubble, making it pop.

"Good one, Raven and Hiei," Jinx said. She fired her hex blasts directly at them. Hiei drew his sword and used it to reflect the blasts back at Jinx.

"Time to end this," Hiei said. Then Raven gripped the sword with him and they chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

When they chanted together, Raven's shadow energies wrapped around Hiei's sword, and then ignited into flame.

"Raven Sword of the Darkness Flame!" they shouted, slashing Jinx with the flaming dark sword enough times to take her down for the count.

"Where did that come from?" Kuwabara asked.

"That is the power of two lovers working as one," Genkai replied sagely. "Love can be a powerful force."

"What do we do with her now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We keep her with us," Robin replied.

"As our prisoner?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not quite," Robin replied.

Starfire walked to Jinx and once again used the Nova Healing power, healing Jinx and purifying her. "How do you feel?" she asked after Jinx arose.

"A lot better than I have in a while," the pink-haired enchantress replied. She smiled. "Now let's go get Trigon."

They continued walking again, until they were once again interrupted, this time by a burst of light.

"What's that?!" Kuwabara asked.

"Dr. Light," Raven replied darkly.

A being seemingly constructed entirely of light emerged from the initial flare. "Correct you are. I have returned, to bring you all into the harsh light of day!" He blasted them with a burst of light.

Kurama just chuckled. "You forget. Light is good for plants." He drew a rose from his hair. "Rose Whip!" The rose's petals flew off and the stem extended into a deadly, thorny whip.

"Ooh, whips," Blackfire said. "I like this guy already."

"Your plant creations are doubtlessly strong, but too much light and not enough water withers plants," Dr. Light replied. He fired a burst of light at Kurama, who dodged it.

Beast Boy morphed into a green thunderbird and flew at Dr. Light, bringing down lightning and rain.

"Oh, not you again," Dr. Light replied in mock fright. "Have a taste of this, birdie!" He exploded a ball of light in Beast Boy's eyes, shocking him into human shape and blinding him.

Kurama swung his rose whip like a cowboy swinging a lasso, and threw it at Dr. Light, binding him.

"You cannot bind something that travels at 186,000 miles per second," Dr. Light protested. He started to change into pure light, but was entrapped even further. "What is this? What have you done?!"

"I used Beast Boy's attack as a diversion so that I could slip one of my seeds inside you," Kurama replied. "It has fed off your light and is now binding you. At my will, it will become manifest."

Then, the seed bloomed inside Dr. Light, and plant vines bound him, feeding off his light until there was no more of him. Then beautiful flowers bloomed at the spot where Dr. Light had once been.

"Whoa," Beast Boy said. "Neat." He paused. "Hey! You used me as a distraction?"

"Yes," Kurama replied. "Now let's go."

They kept going until . . .

"Again with this?" Robin asked. This time, it was metal tentacles stabbing into the ground. Everyone looked up, and at the nexus of those tentacles was . . . 

Gizmo.

"What is with that little freak?" Cyborg asked. "He always shows up!"

"Hey there, crud-head," Gizmo sneered. "Ready to get disconnected?"

"Disconnect this!" Cyborg shouted, activating the plasma cannon mode of his arm and blasting Gizmo with a bolt of techno-spirit lightning.

"Two can play at that game," Gizmo replied as electricity surged through his tentacles and converged on him. He channeled that electricity into a ball and shot it at Cyborg's blast, canceling it out. Gizmo lifted a tentacle, and its tip split open into a hook, grabbing Cyborg. "Taser!"

Cyborg was shocked. Literally.

"You little punk!" Kuwabara shouted. "Spirit Sword Double!" He summoned two Spirit Swords and slashed at Gizmo's tentacles, cutting off two. Cyborg ripped off the piece of tentacle that had previously trapped him.

"Thanks, Kuwabara," Cyborg said.

"No problem," Kuwabara said. Then to Gizmo, "Not so tough without your little cyber-tentacles, are ya, you little punk?!"

Gizmo just laughed.

"What the hell's so funny?!" Kuwabara asked.

Gizmo's tentacles regenerated, and while the bottom pair held him up, the top pair's tips opened up into hooks.

"Death Surge!" Gizmo shouted, firing black electrical pulses at Cyborg, who jumped out of the way. "Where'd you go, you oversized piece of techno-crap?!"

"Rai, kaminari --- Rava Shock!" Cyborg shouted from behind him, blasting the cybernetic implant that Gizmo's tentacles grew from. The techno-spirit lightning spread throughout Gizmo's tentacles and biological body, shocking him senseless. Gizmo fell to the ground, a smoking heap.

"I don't think he'll be doing any more fighting," Kuwabara said.

"Just one more," Genkai said. "One more and we will be facing Trigon himself."

So the Teen Titans, Reikai Tantei, Blackfire, and Jinx continued their path to Trigon's headquarters. Again, their path was interrupted, this time by a rumble in the ground.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked.

"Guess who?" a low, rumbling voice asked.

"Mammoth!" Robin shouted.

Indeed, it was.

"I'll handle this one," Yusuke said.

"Not without me, slacker," Genkai said.

"Fine, fine," Yusuke said.

"You two puny little punks think you can handle me?" Mammoth asked. He punched the ground, sending shockwaves at Yusuke and Genkai, who both jumped into the air to avoid the attack. Genkai retaliated with a hard kick to Mammoth's chest. She spun around and kicked upwards, striking his chin and sending his head flying upward. (A/N: Not literally, just tilting it hard.) Mammoth stumbled back, but was surprisingly quick to counter with a punch that would've done some damage if he weren't so slow.

"Your problem is that those muscles of yours weigh you down," Genkai said. "Sacrificing speed for power is never a good idea."

"Talk all you want," Mammoth replied. "You may be lighter and faster, but you'll get tired, and that's when the real pain will begin."

"You want pain?" Yusuke asked. "Here's pain! Spirit Gun!" He fired the blast at Mammoth, striking him dead center. Mammoth staggered, almost fell, but kept his footing. He resumed his attack, but was generally unsuccessful in making a good hit on either Yusuke or Genkai.

"It's time to finish this," Genkai said. "Ready, Yusuke?"

"You know it," Yusuke replied. They fired the Shotgun attack, blasting Mammoth with a spray of rei-ki bursts. The barrage proved very hard to bear, even for Mammoth, and now he was barely standing.

Yusuke and Genkai shifted into a strange pose, mirroring each other. Then, they both began to chant.

"What is this chant they are performing?" Starfire asked.

"They're summoning their full power to finish off Mammoth," Jinx replied.

As the chant finished, Yusuke's and Genkai's energies filled the unnatural atmosphere.

"Such beautiful light," Blackfire said.

"Spirit Wave!" Yusuke and Genkai shouted, channeling the amassed power into a combined wave of devastating force, knocking Mammoth down for good.

"It's official," Yusuke said once the energy had faded. "That guy's not getting up for a good long while, assuming he ever does."

"You have no one to hide behind, _Father,_" Raven declared, her voice filling with rancor on the last word. "So come out and face us now!"

Suddenly, the air rippled in front of them, turning black and lurid shades of red and purple. The ripple formed itself into an impossibly tall and massive humanoid figure and dissipated to reveal Trigon.

"I am here now," Trigon said. "And you will die."

End Notes: I am so evil to end it there, aren't I? Don't worry, the next chapter's going to contain the Titans' and Spirit Detectives' fight with Trigon. You'll like it very much. Until next time.


	6. Hell in Your Eyes

Teen Titans/Yu Yu Hakusho:

"Titanic Spirits"

Chapter 7: "Hell in Your Eyes" 

Disclaimer: Teen Titans and Yu Yu Hakusho, in their comic/manga and animated incarnations, do not belong to me.

Author's note: This is it, the battle that will decide the fate of the universe. Due to a suggestion in the AFF.Net reviews for this story, I've changed the name of the last chapter. By the way, I am planning out a sequel to this story, so this won't be the last time you see the Teen Titans and Spirit Detectives together.

"I believe that you are the one who will die, Trigon," Hiei sneered.

"Overconfident much?" Trigon sneered back.

"No," Hiei replied. "I just have the right amount of confidence."

Trigon turned his attention to Blackfire. "Blackfire, you ungrateful brat. I gave you the power to take vengeance, to rule. And you threw it away."

"I like myself better this way," Blackfire replied nonchalantly. "Anyway, prepare to die, Trigon!"

Throughout these exchanges, Raven was glaring at Trigon with smoldering rage, evident through a black rei-ki aura.

"I'd like to see you try," Trigon challenged.

Blackfire soared into the blood-red sky to confront Trigon. "You asked for it! Black Star Meteor!" She fired a spirit-generated starbolt at Trigon, who blocked with ease.

"Would you like to try again?" Trigon asked.

"Black Shooting Stars!" Blackfire shouted, firing a barrage of spirit-starbolts. Trigon blocked each and everyone, though.

"This is very, very pathetic," Trigon said. "But I'll give you one more chance. Then it's my turn."

Blackfire's eyes glowed pinkish lavender. "Eye of the Black Star!" With that, she unleashed the full force of her starbolts through her eyes. The light was so bright that it created a blinding flash, and then smoke.

Blackfire stood just outside the black cloud of smoke, smirking. "That'll teach you to mess with me."

"Somehow, I don't think he's all that dead yet," Kuwabara said.

Indeed, Kuwabara was right, for the smoke cleared . . . revealing Trigon.

"Good," he growled. "All that rage. Why do you think I chose you? But like I said, that was your last chance. Now it's my turn!" He unleashed a bolt of golden fire out of all four of his eyes, striking Blackfire through her mesh-covered midriff.

"Blackfire!" Starfire shouted, flying up to catch her older sister. "Are you all right?"

Blackfire's eyes slitted open. "Kick his ass for me, will ya, Koriand'r?"

"I will," Starfire replied, floating down with Blackfire. "In the meantime, I shall heal you." For the third time, Starfire activated her Nova Healing power.

"My turn," Kurama said. "Rose Whip Thorn-Wheel!" He lashed with the rose whip, spinning it like a wheel. The barbs on the whip ripped open Trigon's scarlet flesh, but the wounds regenerated.

Trigon chuckled. "Very good, Kurama." He let out another chuckle. "Why, you clever little fox. Did you leave one of your Death Seeds inside me?"

Kurama gasped. "How did you know?"

"Very little happens in my own body that I do not know about," Trigon replied. He smirked. "Go on, Kurama. Say the magic word."

Kurama smirked. "Really? All right, then."

"Don't do it, Kurama!" Raven exclaimed. "Knowing my father, it's some kind of trick!"

"Die," Kurama said, triggering the Death Seed. It bloomed inside him, and beautiful flowers of all sorts burst out of him. However, Trigon wasn't exactly dead.

"Such pretty flowers," Trigon said.

"I don't think turning him into a flowerbed is gonna do anything," Cyborg said.

"It usually kills the victim," Kurama replied. "I have no idea why it didn't work on him."

Trigon pulled the flowers out of himself, and faster than even the Flash, he threw them at Kurama, each one striking with swift, vicious accuracy. Kurama fell, bleeding from his various wounds.

"Kurama!" Hiei shouted. Raven and Starfire moved to Kurama's side, both of them using their healing powers on him.

"You will pay for this, Trigon!" Hiei declared.

"I'd like to see you try, Jaganshi," Trigon said. (A/N: For those of you who don't know, "Jagan" means "evil eye." "Shi," when attached to the end of a Japanese word, means "master." So "Jaganshi" means "Master of the Evil Eye.") "You're strong, but the Jagan you possess is not truly yours. You have no idea of its full capabilities."

"True, but I know enough to do this!" Hiei shouted, ripping off the headband that acted as a ward for his Jagan.

"Holy shit!" Cyborg and Beast Boy shouted. "He has three eyes!"

"Trigon has four," Raven replied, deadpan. "You didn't freak out when you saw those."

A ball of black fire appeared in Hiei's hand. A thunderstorm raged above them, and the air was permeated with Hiei's energy.

"Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Hiei shouted, unleashing the black fire in the shape of a dragon. The black fire dragon leaped forward at Trigon, which for all intents and purposes should have annihilated him. However, he lived.

"A very powerful attack, Hiei, I'll give you that," Trigon said. "Not powerful enough, though." Black fire emerged in Trigon's hand. "I will show you the true fire of darkness. Dark Inferno!" A conflagration of black fire funneled from Trigon's hand and struck Hiei, eliciting a bloodcurdling scream of pain from him.

"Damn, that's really gotta hurt if Hiei's actually screaming," Kuwabara said.

"Hiei!" Raven shouted, catching him on a platform of shadow-spirit energy. His clothes were tattered and charred, and his skin was covered in burn marks.

Meanwhile, the energy that Starfire and Raven had channeled into healing Kurama worked its magic. However, it unleashed something inside him.

Kurama began to grow taller and paler. His hair turned silver and his ears migrated to the top of his head as they changed to fox ears. His eyes snapped open, but they weren't green anymore. They were a fierce golden color.

Starfire and Blackfire were staring in awe when they saw the new Kurama.

"Gorgeous . . ." Blackfire said, voicing what she and Starfire were both thinking. "Kurama" arose, a silver fox tail swishing angrily.

Yohko Kurama had come out to play.

"Hello, Trigon," he said, a cold smirk on his face.

"So the true Kurama has emerged at last," Trigon said. "Very well then, fox demon. Do your worst."

Black vines sprouted from the ground behind Trigon and wrapped around him, entangling him. The vines solidified into branches, the branches of the Death Tree.

"What binds you now is the Death Tree," Yohko Kurama said. "Its acid will burn through you in less than a minute should it touch you, though the agony will make each second a hellish eternity." He smiled coldly. "Or if you prefer a quicker death . . . Fox Leaf Storm!" Dark green leaves swirled around Yohko Kurama and then flew at Trigon, slashing and piercing like steel-tipped darts.

However, the Fox Leaf attack had the same effect as the Rose Whip had. It hurt, and it tore open his flesh, but it wasn't enough to kill him.

"Very good, Yohko Kurama," Trigon said. "An attack like that would finish most opponents. However, _I am a lord of devils!_ Do you think I would die so easily?" He pulled, and the branches of the Death Tree tore underneath his power. He pulled again, and the branches tore even further.

"How is this possible?" Yohko Kurama asked, astonished.

Trigon broke free. "Die, fox. Eye of Hell!"

With a blast of hellfire from all four of his eyes, he struck Yohko Kurama.

"Kurama!" Yusuke shouted.

"Kurama!" Blackfire echoed. She flew to him.

Yohko Kurama chuckled. "I didn't know you cared, Komand'r."

"You're just too hot to die," Blackfire replied, smiling.

The dark rage was building up inside Raven, and all of her personalities were uniting under it. Black fire and purple lightning surrounded her, consuming her.

When it faded, Raven stood, but changed. Her eyes opened, pupil-less violet on red. She was dressed in her usual outfit, but she wore a black leather cape instead of a blue cloak. Her boots were black as well and thigh-high with stiletto heels. She growled, baring her sharpened teeth.

"Father," she snarled, her voice harsh and raspy.

"Ah, what is this power that has awakened inside you, my daughter?" Trigon asked rhetorically. He smiled. "It's for Hiei, isn't it? Your anger and love have awakened this power, haven't they?"

"You will die," Raven snarled.

"What the hell just happened to Raven?" Cyborg asked.

"It's like what happened when we fought Dr. Light and Inferno!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"This power did not come from her anger and _hatred,_" Genkai explained. "It came from her anger and _love._"

Black fire surged around Raven. "Raven Claw of the Darkness Flame!" The dark flame shaped itself into a raven's claw and grasped Trigon, holding him fast.

"Arrrrggghhhh!" Trigon screamed. "What is this?!"

"This is my power, Father," Raven replied, smiling fiercely. "You always wanted it for yourself. Here it is! Phoenix of the Darkness Flame!"

This time, the black fire shaped itself into a bird and launched itself at Trigon, consuming him. Unfortunately, even that attack wasn't enough to finish him. When the flames faded, he was still standing. Granted, he was burnt all over his body, but those were healing quickly.

"No way!" Beast Boy shouted. "Doesn't that dude ever die?"

"Hey, monster!" Yusuke shouted. "Here's Spirit Gun in your eye!" He fired the Spirit Gun right at Trigon's top left eye.

"Ahhh!" Trigon shouted, clutching the wounded eye. "Miserable boy! Eye of Hell!" He fired the blast with his three remaining eyes. However, without all four eyes open, the blast was not as strong as it had been previously. Yusuke dodged the blast.

"Spirit Sword Double Blade!" Kuwabara shouted, summoning his Spirit Sword, but a different version. This time, energy spilled out of both ends of the "hilt," forming itself into blades.

"Where did that come from?" Yusuke asked.

"A little something I was working on in my spare time," Kuwabara replied. "Now let's see if Red-Face wants some of this!" He charged at Trigon with the dual-bladed Spirit Sword. He leaped up and slashed Trigon with each blade of the sword.

"Not so bad for a mortal," Trigon sneered. "Too bad it is not nearly powerful enough! Akuma-Ken!"

Black energy slithered down Trigon's right arm and upward from his hand, writhing and shaping itself into a black-bladed sword.

(A/N: "Akuma" is the Japanese word for "devil," or at least that's what I've been led to believe. "Ken," as you doubtlessly know, is "sword/blade.")

Trigon struck the ground with the Akuma-Ken, sending a wave of hellfire and black lightning running through it and right at Kuwabara, who managed to dodge the attack.

"Nice try, punk!" Kuwabara shouted. He struck with the Spirit Sword Double Blade, but Trigon blocked both blades with the Akuma-Ken.

"You bore me," Trigon said. He slashed Kuwabara with the now-flaming Akuma-Ken.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke shouted. To Trigon, "Monster! Shotgun!"

A hailstorm of rei-ki bullets shot out of Yusuke's fist and at Trigon, who didn't seem to be doing anything except letting the blasts hit them.

"How do you like that, Trigon?" Yusuke asked.

"I like it very much," Trigon replied. "Thank you." He reached behind his back with both hands and pulled them back, pointing the index fingers in a gun-firing pose. Both fingers glowed at their black-nailed tips with hellish black energy. "Devil Automatic!"

Immediately, machine gun-like bursts of demon energy fired at the Teen Titans and Spirit Detectives. Jinx used her powers to deflect the blasts that came at her, and even at Raven and the semi-conscious Hiei. Robin created force shields, protecting himself and any others. Starfire and Blackfire double-teamed Trigon with starbolts, both created from solar energy and rei-ki. Cyborg was shooting techno-spirit lightning bolts at Trigon.

"You cannot beat me," Trigon said.

"Wanna bet?" Beast Boy asked, and turned himself into a fire dragon. He breathed fire out of his mouth in a stream headed right for Trigon.

"Pathetic," Trigon spat and swatted the fire blast aside. He then leaped forward in a surprising demonstration of speed and grabbed Beast Boy by his throat, proceeding to throw him into a rock fixture. Acting quickly, Beast Boy turned himself into a chameleon.

"Come on out, Beast Boy," Trigon growled. "I know you're there. And I know where you're hiding." He smiled and fired, "Devil Automatic!"

The machine gun-style blast of yoh-ki completely crumbled the rock fixture. If Beast Boy had still been there, he most likely would be buried underneath it all.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

Except Beast Boy wasn't there. He'd turned into a fly and escaped. From what seemed to be out of nowhere, a green pegasus appeared, flying at Trigon.

"Hop on, Robin!" he shouted.

Robin somersaulted onto Beast Boy's back. "Charge, my faithful steed!" he shouted, making a joke.

"Hey!" Beast Boy replied. "Isn't the knight in these things supposed to have a sword?"

Robin channeled his rei-ki into a blade extending from his forearm. Beast Boy flew at Trigon and when he was close enough, Robin leaped off him and slashed Trigon with the force blade, following up with a series of force projectiles.

"Good, little Robin," Trigon growled. "But not good enough!" He blasted Robin with a bolt of hellfire and black lightning.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted. She flew up and caught him. "Are you all right?"

"I'll live, Star," Robin replied. "Thanks."

Starfire assaulted Trigon with a volley of starbolts. Then Blackfire glided up to her.

"Wanna try a two-for-one, big boy?" Blackfire asked, smirking.

"Gatling Gun!" Starfire shouted.

"Black Meteor Shower!" Blackfire shouted.

The green and pink-purple rei-ki bursts struck Trigon in a hailstorm.

"Arrrrhhhh!" the demon screamed. Unfortunately, the blasts in the end had the same effect as the other attacks. They had hurt him, but they had not stopped him.

"If this is a war of attrition," Genkai said, "then I fear we will exhaust our energies far sooner than Trigon will."

"If you're so scared, then do something!" Yusuke snapped.

"Yeah, you're the only one of us who hasn't tried anything against Trigon," Kuwabara added.

"That's because even _my_ powers would be useless against him," Genkai replied. "There's only one person here whose powers could stop him for good --- and that would be those of his daughter."

"That would be true," Raven replied, "but there's something else we'll need besides my powers alone."

She pulled something out of her belt and held it out.

"What's this, a white nugget?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes," Raven replied. "The Shiroiryu Nugget. Legend tells that 'when the one who is connected with nature's creatures eats it, he will become a White Dragon and unite with the child of darkness and light to defeat evil.' So, Beast Boy, feel like helping me fulfill that prophecy?"

"Oh, well," Beast Boy said, taking the nugget. "Nothing to lose." He ate the nugget and then gagged. "That tasted worse than Star's pudding!"

"Pudding?" Hiei asked, now fully conscious and mostly healed.

"Oh, you have not tasted my pudding, have you?" Starfire said. "That is all right. I will make a special pudding for you and Raven, the Pudding of Love."

"Don't eat it," Beast Boy whispered to Hiei. "It's gross." Then he started to shake. "What's happening to me?"

"You're transforming into the White Dragon," Raven replied.

Beast Boy changed into a beautiful white dragon with green streaks on its flanks.

"Now give me your power," Raven said.

"Will do," Beast Boy replied, breathing white fire at Raven.

"Everyone give your power to Raven!" Robin and Genkai ordered.

The energy flowed out of all of them and into Raven. White fire and light surrounded her and then she arose as her pure soulself, dressed in a white leotard and cloak. Her eyes glowed white as well.

Trigon's uninjured three eyes widened with terror. "No. No. No!"

"This is what you were afraid of, wasn't it, Father?" the now-pure Raven said, her voice like that of X'Hal, Starfire and Blackfire reflected. "This is why you persisted in your efforts to turn me to your side, because you were afraid that I would be powerful enough to destroy you someday! That day has arrived. Die, Trigon!"

With those words, she fired a blast of white energy at Trigon that came at him like a tsunami. Trigon tried to hold it back with his own powers, but even at his full strength, they weren't nearly enough to stop it. The white light overcame him and he screamed in pain as the pure light burned him away to nothingness.

"It's over," Raven said. "You are finished, Trigon." The power receded from her, flowing back into those she had borrowed it from. Also, her emotions separated themselves from her, leaving her back to her normal self. Raven began to fall backwards, exhausted.

Hiei leaped forward and caught her. "Rest now, my love," he said, his voice gentle.

"So what do we do now?" Robin asked. "There's a lot of loose ends from this, in case anyone doesn't know."

"Let us see," Starfire said. "Blackfire and Jinx were originally supposed to be in prison, no offense to either of you. Hiei and Raven are now mates, but Hiei still has his duties as a Spirit Detective."

"I will stay here with Raven," Hiei stated.

"You will?" Koenma, Botan, and the other Spirit Detectives asked.

"Yes," Hiei replied. "We are mated for life, and I shall not abandon my mate. Besides, Koenma, you can always send Botan to pick me up if you ever need me for anything."

"Yes, I suppose that's true," Botan said.

"Do not worry, Kurama, I will come to visit," Hiei replied.

Kurama, who had resumed his human form, just smiled. "Do not trouble yourself over me, Hiei. I will be fine."

"Yeah, who needs you around anyway, shortie?" Kuwabara asked mockingly. Of course, he would have made that remark if Yukina hadn't been present.

"I'll miss you, Hiei-niichan," Yukina said, hugging him. (A/N: Attaching "niichan" to a person's name, in Japanese language and culture, shows affection for that person as an older brother.)

"And I you, imouto-chan," Hiei replied.

"What about Blackfire and Jinx?" Cyborg asked.

"We'll go back to prison," Blackfire said, sighing in resignation.

"Speak for yourself," Jinx said. "No way I'm going back in there!"

"Oh, relax," Raven said. "It's not like you won't be able to break out sooner or later."

"Besides, we can always get you pardoned," Robin replied.

"Yes, Blackfire," Starfire said. "I shall fight as hard as I can for your release and I will convince our parents to do the same."

"Thanks, Koriand'r," Blackfire said. "And when I do get out, don't be surprised if I come for a visit." She looked at Kurama. "You gonna visit me while I'm in jail, foxy boy?"

"Yes," Kurama replied. He gave her one of his roses and smiled. "Keep it for me."

Yes, Kurama did find himself quite taken with Blackfire. She was beautiful, clever, and witty. Perhaps they might have something in the future.

"In the meantime," Yusuke said, "let's party!"

So for the whole night, Titans Tower's living room was party central. Loud dance music was blasted throughout the entire place.

"This party is pointless," Raven said. (A/N: Direct quote from the party scene in "Sisters," I know.)

"Really," Hiei said. "Then perhaps we can go do something else." He smirked evilly. Raven smiled back, just as evilly.

Hand in hand, they departed for Raven's room, and soon enough, the other Titans and Detectives could hear banging. They were all grateful they couldn't hear the noises Hiei and Raven were making, though. Soon enough, the banging was drowned out in the noise of the dance music.

Blackfire smirked at the remaining Spirit Detectives. "Don't tell me you're afraid of a little dancing."

"I bet Hiei could do the dragon, if he was still here," Kuwabara said.

"Be grateful Hiei isn't here to hear you say that," Kurama replied.

Then, a song started up. "Oh, I love this song!" she squealed, and grabbed Kurama by the arm, dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Damn, that girl's got some serious moves," Yusuke commented.

"Yes, Kurama has certainly got his work cut out for him keeping up with her," Genkai added. She looked up, seeing Kurama bust some moves of his own. "Then again, he'll probably do just fine."

"Go, Kurama! Go, Blackfire!" Beast Boy and Cyborg cheered. "Go, Kurama! Go, Blackfire! Go, Kurama! Go, Blackfire!"

As it turned out, the highlight of the impromptu party was when Blackfire moved into the center of the small crowd and started dancing. Now everyone was cheering for her.

Kurama just watched, trying to keep his demon self in check, who was practically drooling --- in his cool, dignified way, of course.

"Yes," Genkai said. "He's certainly got his work cut out for him."

Jinx had gotten into the spirit and she was dancing her wicked heart out, causing Beast Boy and Cyborg to practically drool. Robin was attempting not to stare, for Starfire's sake.

"Come join me, little sister!" Blackfire shouted, and flew to Starfire, then pulled her onto the dance floor. The two began to dance together, and everyone was watching. Of course, Robin and Kurama gave the evil eye to whoever dared ogle Starfire and Blackfire. Of course, that turned out to be every male in the Tower, sans Hiei.

After the song finished and a new one started, Jinx became Blackfire's new dance partner. The ogling apparently refused to stop.

"Teenage ningen males are idiots," a cold male voice said.

"I'd have to agree with you there," a monotone female voice said.

"Hiei! Raven! When did you two get back here?" Robin asked.

"Since all your noise kept us distracted from each other," Raven replied. "We decided we might as well enjoy the party."

"Bakayarous, the whole lot of them," Hiei said.

(A/N: "Bakayarou" means "stupid bastard" in Japanese.)

"Would you show me how to dance, Kazuma-kun?" Yukina asked Kuwabara.

"Uh, sure," Kuwabara replied.

"Oh, no," Yusuke said under his breath.

"What was that, Urameshi?!" Kuwabara shouted. "You trying to say I can't dance!"

"You're a graceless fool," Hiei contributed. "That speaks for itself."

"Shut up, you three-eyed kisama!" Kuwabara yelled.

(A/N: "Kisama" is Japanese for "bastard.")

"Please stop," Yukina said to both Kuwabara and Hiei. "This is supposed to be a party, is it not? So can we please try to have fun?"

"All right, Yukina," both men conceded.

So the party continued.

End Notes: So here is the end of Teen Titans/Yu Yu Hakusho: Titanic Spirits. Fortunately, it's not the end of their adventures, together. No, like I said, I will write a sequel to this. Now, to clear up some things.

First, X'Hal is an energy being worshipped as a goddess by the Tamaranian people. Second, "Fox Leaf Storm" and "Spirit Sword Double Blade" are strictly original attacks I invented for Kurama and Kuwabara. Third, when Raven and Hiei bonded, they transmitted a piece of their own spirits to each other, thereby enabling them to use each other's abilities. That's why Dark Raven could use Darkness Flame techniques.

Thank you all for reading this, and look out for my soon-to-arrive second TT fic, The Crow: Black Robin.


End file.
